Grown Up Brothers Conflict
by rawrxiao
Summary: Ema is in her 20s now and is finally ready to admit that she has been harboring feelings for her step-brothers. Its taken a drunken mistake to make her out her feelings but now she can't go back to how things used to be.
1. Please Read Before Chapter 1

Please read this otherwise you'll be confused when you start chapter 1.

So it's been a long time since I've written any fanfic. So I decided to make a new account lol. Cause honestly I don't remember the names I used back in the day. Back then I hopped around using different ones so who knows what the hell my account is. (shrug) Anyways I recently had the urge to rewatch brother's conflict.. As any mega fan would tell you that lead to fanfic and I was kinda sad that there wasn't a lot of it in the mature section. Even the stuff that was.. It was rather PG-13 for my taste. There are a few exceptions to that rule. I am a pervert and will happily admit that. Lol So I decided why not write my own?! Maybe there are other perverts out there that are wanting to read about the brothers getting all hot and bothered.. Or maybe I'm just writing it for myself but I digress.

I decided to base mine mainly on the anime as that's where most of the fans focus. It also makes it a bit easier for others to follow along. So everything that happened in the anime happened in this world. Including her telling her brothers that she doesn't want a romantic relationship with any of them. But I decided to age up our characters a tad. Everyone is now over 18 except for Wataru. He is 15 now. I honestly went back and forth about him being a few years older but I kinda enjoyed the idea of Ema having an actual brotherly character. In mine she gets two, Hikaru is bi but prefers men in this fanfic. So if you want a sex scene with him you probably won't find it here. I was kinda wracking my brain for ways to have them together but I really just enjoyed them giving each other shit. Which is what he does during most of the anime. Lol I also wanted to give her someone she could talk to on an adult level about everything she is going through with the brothers. I didn't want her to talk about wanting to dry hump one of the brothers with Juli.. Cause that just seemed like a weird conversation to have with a squirrel?

In this story Ema will have a sexual experience with each of the brothers before picking who she wants to be with.. If that bothers you then this fic isn't for you. I do plan on writing an ending featuring each brother. This will all be done at my own pace. My life is incredibly hectic and this is just something I do to unwind so it will be updated randomly.

Hinata Ema is now 22, she is teaching in an elementary school.

Masaomi is now 36, he is now the head of pediatrics at one of the leading hospitals in Tokyo.

Ukyo is now 34, he is now a partner at his firm.

Kaname is now 32, he is still a buddhist monk who likes to use his wiles for the most part his character is the same.

Hikaru is now 31, he has the same personality type as the anime but with a few twists. Still a world renowned author. :P

Tsubaki and Azusa are now 29, they have moved from the world of voice acting to becoming live action actors. Although right now their main roles are playing twins together so Tsubaki has dyed his hair back to its natural black color. Making it harder for people to tell them apart when they are on screen.

Natsume is 29 as well (cause triplets lol), he is now assistant head of production at the video game company he works at.

Louis is 26, he has become an icon in the hair industry even creating his own line of hair products that just about everyone in Japan fawns over including Ema.

Subaru is 25, he is playing in the NBA but on the off season he returns home to the loft to have some time with his family. Even though he lives overseas now he remains extremely close to his family.

Iori is 23, he still works at his flower shop but has become a social media sensation for his amazing floral designs and his looks. In Japan he is known as the Floral Prince to his dismay.

Yusuke is 22, he followed Ema throughout their college experience even to the point that he became known as her brotherly shadow on campus. He teaches PE at the same school as Ema and they used to share an apartment together until graduation from college.

Fuuto is 20, he has transitioned slowly into becoming more of an actor thanks to his own merit. He never wanted to rely on his family ties to get him to his goal. Although he still enjoys singing he gave up his idol persona to pursue his true passion.

Wataru is 15, he is enjoying high school and family life. He used to have a boyhood crush on his sister but recently realized that it was just his fascination with having a big sister. (sorry Wataru fan girls! I love him too but I just like him as the innocent little brother too much!)

This turned into a longer post than I thought it would.. Lol Juli is still around but he is pretty much the same so I didn't see the need in adding his update to this list. I want to apologize in advance. My grammar is pretty awful. I'm super dyslexic and it's something I've always struggled with. So please feel free to point out any mistakes just don't be an ass about it please and thank you.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Ugh I can't believe I drank so much last night. I inwardly groaned at myself as my phone started to go off. The same annoying ringtone that Hikaru put on my phone all those years ago echoes in my head like a million nails being drilled into my skull. I answer my phone with the last part of the song "Kiss kiss I need your love!" I scream into the receiver as Hikaru squeals in surprise. "Are you okay there sis?" he giggles to himself knowing full well I'm not. "Why did you let me drink so much last night? We were celebrating Subaru's team's big championship win.. Then nothing. Please tell me I didn't do anything seriously awful in front of all my brothers.." I could feel it in the pit of my stomach that I had done something unforgivable but I was just hoping that Hikaru would tell me I just puked on them. I could hear Hikaru trying to stifle a laugh and I knew my gut was right. Oh god, what did I do? Hikaru! Please just rip the damn bandaid off already and tell me.." I didn't want to snap at my brother but my mind was about to explode from multiple sources. "Fine fine, sis Im outside your door let's have coffee and chat shall we?" He brought me coffee.. Last time he did that Fuuto had a sex tape scandal.. Oh god do I have a sex tape scandal? Wait Im a teacher no one would care about my sex tape. I got up and unlocked the door and Hikaru stepped in giving Juli the usual pat on the head. Juli had decided that Hikaru wasn't a threat.. Although he still wasn't 100% of him he allowed me to be alone with him in my apartment. Yeah that's right I just said my pet allowed me. What is wrong with me.. I groaned again.

Hikaru looked like he had just received his christmas present early and that was never a good sign. I grabbed my coffee and sat at my small coffee table putting my head on it. "Spill Hikaru what did this Imouto do?" he pulled out his phone and showed me a video of me dancing on a table while singing some provocative karaoke songs. "That's not all of it is it.." I whispered and then the real bombshell arrived. I started to sing but the lyrics were completely my own "I dream of my onee-san and otouto-chan at night. The first touches, the first kisses, the forbidden whispers of affection.." I covered my mouth and felt bile build up in the back of my throat.. Kaname had grabbed my hand and pulled me into his chest whispering something the phone didn't pick up. The rest of my brothers looked as if they were going to die from shock. "I confessed.. My love for my brothers in song? Please tell me no one took me seriously?" Hikaru just shook his head and pointed back at the phone. That's when memories started to flood into my system like a whirlwind.

Kaname's words of comfort.. "Imouto, you don't have to hold yourself back from your onii-san.. My door is always open to you.." he nibbled my ear as he spoke and I could feel my knees getting weak. I'd dated but no man had ever made me feel the way my brothers had.. When I first moved in they were all over me. I was a doe amongst wolves and my mind wasn't ready for it.. Even as an adult now I had just told my brothers that I had dreams about them.. And I still wasn't prepared for what followed next. Yusuke pulled me out of Kaname's grip and growled at his brother. "Leave her be! Can't you see how wasted she is. She's already told us that we are just brothers to her, why do you have to continue to hold a torch." Yusuke's words stung harder than I had ever imagined they could. I felt the tears well up in my eyes and I ran into the bathroom. I expected Hikaru or Wataru to follow me.. But they didn't, it was Azusa. "Ema.." he pulled me into a signature Azusa hug and I just felt myself melt into him. He never really crossed the line with me.. He had told me he had feelings for me but he had always been incredibly gentle with me. I actually picked my first boyfriend because he reminded me of Azusa.. What a mistake that was. Even after telling the brothers that I just wanted to be a family my body still ached for them to touch me like a woman.. It only got worse when I tried dating other men. I always compared their touches to my brothers and nothing ever measured up. They were the most eligible bachelors in Japan for a reason though..

Azusa pulled away to look at my face and my tears had stopped falling. "Did you.. I mean.. Did you mean it out there?" his eyes were searching mine looking for any glimpse of hope that I meant it. Before I could respond his lips were on mine. Finally I knew what his lips felt like. They were tender and soft but demanding like he'd die if he didn't kiss me this instant. One of my hands went up his chest while the other settled into his hair. He tensed for a second before his hands started to roam my body one went to cup the back of my neck while the other went to grab my ass. He pulled me closer to him and I felt the bulge in his pants making me gasp which he used to his advantage. His tongue mingled with mine ever so sweetly I could taste the whiskey on his breath. It was intoxicating. Usually the taste of whiskey made me nauseous but on Azusa it made my head spin. He tasted like the perfect mix of purity and sin. I couldn't stop myself from moaning. The sound made something in Azusa snap.. He pushed me up against the back wall and pushed my hands above my hand as my legs wrapped around his waist. "Ema.. you feel so good against me.." he panted into my ear as he ground his hips into mine. I could feel just how much he wanted me and god I wanted this so badly. Every part of me was on fire and I don't think I could speak..

Then Tsubaki walked into the bathroom with the most stunning smirk over his face. I missed his silver hair but god his black hair just made him look like sex on a stick.. I licked my lips in appreciation and Tsubaki walked over to us after he locked the door to the bathroom. Then I heard Tsubaki whisper to Azusa "Mind if I join brother?" did he.. He did.. Are they.. No no no.. I can hardly handle Azusa touching me.. Both of them.. I'll lose any semblance of control I'm holding onto. Azusa looked at me and frowned slightly. I don't think he wanted to share.. But he stepped back from me letting my legs fall back to the floor. Before I could gain any type of balance Tsubaki was behind me running his hands down my low cut top (why had I let Hikaru talk me into this fucking top..) then I felt Azusa's lips crash into mine as Tsubaki's lips went to my neck. "Imouto.. You have no idea how many times I've fantasized about this.. I know Azusa has thought about it too.." Tsubaki's voice was vibrating against my neck as I opened my eyes to find Azusa staring at me with a lustful embarrassed gaze. His cheeks were flushed as he pulled away from me and his lips now smeared with my blood red lipstick looked swollen. "How can you manage to look so sexy when you're wearing my lipstick onii-san.." I whispered to myself not realizing I had said It out loud and Azusa let out a noise that I never expected.. He claimed my lips again this time there was no sweetness just demand. His tongue was massaging mine as Tsubaki was massaging my breasts with his hands. I let out little moans appreciating how they were touching me.. Azusa took it as a challenge. That's when he dropped to his knees in front of me and pushed me harder against Tsubaki.. My ass was already grinding against Tsubaki and I knew I was in trouble.. They both were hard from just teasing my body.. My body had been too shocked to really tease them back. My hands barely seemed to move from my side as my mind tried to claw its way out of this blissful haze they had put me into. My panties.. Well they were soaked beyond recognition and Azusa was about to realize that.. "Mmm.. Ema-chan.. You wore this outfit for us right? You wanted us to picture all kinds of naughty things.." Azusa's voice caught me by surprise.. I would've thought that Tsubaki would have said that but it wasn't his voice.. I looked down at Azusa and his eyes were filled with lust and he was waiting for my response. All I could do was gasp and bite my lip at the sight of Azusa rubbing his cock over his pants.

Tsubaki's hands were at my top and noticed that I only had pasties on to control my nipples.. But they were failing at their job miserably. He smirked against my neck and pulled one of them off with a quick jerk and I let out a moan as Azusa pulled my dripping wet panties off. "You didn't answer my twin's question.. So I had to punish you.. Did you wear this alluring outfit for us Imouto-chan..?" he softly caressed my other breast while his other hand went to sooth the nipple he had torn the pastie off of. "Yes!" I moaned as I threw my head back at the sensation of Azusa's tongue brushing against my thigh. He had hooked one of my legs over his shoulder and was now licking his way to my core. Fuck fuck fuck.. It feels so good. They both are taking over my senses in different ways. Tsubaki's roughness on my breasts is sending my body straight to the pits of hell while Azusa's sweet and divine touches are making me soar to the heavens. I wonder.. This seems practiced.. Have they done this before? A wave of jealousy went over my system as Tsubaki took my mouth with his. His tongue didn't even ask for permission it was just in my mouth as Azusa's tongue rewarded me with long and strong thrusts into my core.. I could feel my body was getting weak. I pushed my body against Tsubaki harder earning a moan from him and a growl from Azusa. One of my hands went to Tsubaki's hair pulling his mouth closer to mine. I was rewarded with a thrust of his hips into my ass. He felt so good against me.. I wanted more. I wanted it all.. How would it feel to have them both.. Tsubaki pulled me back from my thoughts as his teeth ran along my tongue before he started to suck on it. They knew I was reaching my limit and it wasn't going to be long before I was over the cliff. Azusa went to my clit sucking and licking it with abandon as his fingers entered me. I couldn't hold it in anymore. I grabbed Azusa's hair and started riding his face. Much to Tsubaki's annoyance his brother was completely taking over my senses.. Until I felt Tsubaki sucking on my breasts he had pushed me against the wall and was now standing above his brother just to have the best access to my breasts. "Tsubakiii.." I moaned as he bit into my nipple hard enough I knew I would have a mark. I felt the smirk against my skin as Azusa then bit my clit trying to seek my approval again. I pulled on his hair as they continued to push me closer to climax. "Azusa.. I want you inside me.." I moaned as I felt his fingers brush against my G-spot. I felt them both growl into me as their actions became frantic. Azusa's controlled thrusts became erratic as his mouth worshipped my clit. Tsubaki pulled his mouth away from my breasts and went to my neck and marked me like he had always wanted to. That was my undoing. "I'm cumming.. Ahhhh!" I tilted my head back as my vision went black they had sent me to oblivion.. And I couldn't have been happier..

"Hikaru… The bathroom.. Everyone heard us, didn't they?" I banged my head against the table as I thought of all the caves I should go die in. "Oh yes my sweet.. Your sweet moans of ecstasy had all the brothers trying to break down the door to get to you. I had never seen Subaru so animated before. I thought he was going to implode from sexual tension." Hikaru's giggle didn't lighten the mood at all. "How did I even get back here?" I pointed to the floor and went to look at myself in the mirror. Oh god Tsubaki had left me a hickey alright.. What the fuck. Half of my neck was now covered in love bites.. I looked down at my thighs to see a small hickey where Azusa had been teasing me.. "Well.. It appears as though you passed out after they gave you a mind shattering orgasm.." Hikaru sipped his coffee as I closed my eyes. "They carried you back to your apartment.. They wouldn't let any of us touch you. Not even me! Rude, rude boys." Hikaru faked a disappointed look. "I'm never drinking ever again.. And you never get to pick my clothes out ever again.. I was dressed like a sex kitten thanks to you and it it.. Fuck I can't even be that mad because it really was.." I bit my lip and looked over at Hikaru who just wiggled his eyebrows at me. I laughed and sat next to him placing my head on his shoulder. "Now what? They all know.. Considering what I did with the twins last night.. They knew my song was real." Hikaru just patted my head and smiled. "Ema.. They've respected your wishes of being only brothers all these years because that's what you had decided as a teen.. You're an adult now and so are they. If you want to do adult things with them.. That's your choice and theirs. But don't take their feelings lightly. They've been madly in love with you for years each in their own way. I love you. You're my sister and they are my brothers so I'll support whatever you decide." he kissed my forehead and I nodded. There definitely was a lot to think about.


	3. Chapter 2 (Tsubaki)

Chapter 2

It's been a few days since Armageddon.. Or Bromageddon as Juli and I refer to it. Yusuke was going to be the first to see me.. I was wearing a thick red ribbon necklace to hide the marks that Tsubaki had given me.. He had texted me asking for a picture of them. I politely declined much to his disappointment.. Azusa had sent me a lovely message about how he wished it had just been us.. And that he'd be more than willing to give me my request. I'm blushing just thinking about it. Ugh! I push the kindergarten book up to my face to hide my blush. I'm wearing a cute sundress with a cherry design on it with shoes that match. I just wanted to go back to being my innocent self.. Not the sex crazed little sister that wants to bang all her brothers. I walk into my class over to the PE room and smile as I see Yusuke. He looks amazing as always. He was in amazing shape and his clothes always showed that.. Even his sweats looked good on him. I catch myself ogling my brother and he gives me a confused look as I snap my head in the other direction. "Be good for Mr. Asahina students! Otherwise we won't get to do our daily song." I smiled at my students as they rushed over to their spots. Yusuke walked over to me and smiled "I'd love to watch you sing again if you'd allow it." I instantly blushed and bit my lip. "I mean uh.. The kid's song. Not the song from the other day.." I sighed in relief until he continued "Not that.. That song was bad or anything I just.." His face was crimson like his now shortened red locks. I kinda missed his bad boy long hair but a teacher doesn't get to keep their stylish hair. "Its okay Yusuke I know what you mean." I gave him a hug and walked off. He grabbed my wrist and smiled "Can we grab dinner after school? I had something I wanted to talk to you about.." I agreed before really thinking about it and he went to teach his class. It's just gonna be a simple dinner.. Nothing to worry about. It's Yusuke.. He just had a school kid crush on me. It was never really that serious right? I mean.. Hikaru did say they all loved me. Ugh guess we'll see.. I try to lose myself in my romance novel but find myself drifting back to Yusuke with the kids. He always lights up when he is teaching.

You would never have guessed that he would enjoy teaching this much from how he acted in High School. He didn't know what to do with his life so he just kinda followed me. I didn't think much of it. I figured at some point he'd figure out a major of his own.. But once we did our student teaching in our second year of school he was hooked. It's like his soul sang when he was around kids. One day he'll make an amazing father.. I wonder what our kids would look like.. Would they get his hair and my eyes? Maybe the other way around? God they'd be cute! Yusuke looked over at me as if knowing I was having an embarrassing thought and smiled at me. I smiled and waved back with my face as crimson as his hair. I don't even know who I'd pick to date out of my brothers.. They all have a special place in my heart, how could I ever choose? Sigh.. Yusuke keeps glancing over at me as the kids do their exercises and it's definitely doing something to me. My insides just feel like they're in knots. Makes me think back to the maid and butler cafe we did in school.. He looked so handsome that day I was completely spellbound. I wanted him to do all sorts of naughty things to me in that outfit.. I've had my share of dreams about him asking me how he could serve me in that outfit. I bit my lip and rubbed my thighs together trying to appease the desire boiling just under the surface. The school day is almost over. I kept repeating that to myself hoping that would help but it had the opposite effect. It made me think about having dinner with Yusuke.. Would he just be his usual brotherly self or.. The thought was too much as I heard Yusuke call my name. "Ema.. Are you okay? Your cheeks are red and you're completely zoned out.." he put his hand on my forehead with worry in his voice. "I'm okay Yusuke.. My novel just got to me is all." I lied as I smiled up at him. "Lets go little chickies it's time for us to wrap our day. How about we sing our song for Sensei? I'm sure he'd enjoy it!" they all jumped up and down begging me to let them and I giggled. "In a circle now hold hands." We got in a circle and Yusuke was standing across from me with two little girls squeezing his hands. I started and looked him straight in the eyes as the words flowed out of me "You are my sunshine.." his eyes got wide and I could see the blush creeping up his face. Is he really getting embarrassed about such an innocent song.. Or is he thinking about something else? I shake my head trying to remove the thought from my mind. Yusuke joins in with the song and I can feel the breath in my throat hitch. His voice is always amazing, it's deeper than you imagine but it fits him perfectly. It's like listening to the rumble of a thunderstorm on a cool night. It envelopes you in a way that makes you want to listen to it forever. The kids all stop singing and just listen to our duet of you are my sunshine. Once we finish the song the kids are all clapping and Yusuke looks embarrassed. "Let's say thank you to Mr. Asahina class." The kids all scream thank you in unison as they pull me towards the classroom so they can get their belongings to leave for the day. I shyly wave over my shoulder at Yusuke and he waves back mouthing "See you soon" as I round the corner to my classroom.

I refreshed my makeup adding a bright red lip to my look as well as making a subtle smokey eye. I smiled at myself in the mirror and then realized "I just did my date make-up.." I whispered. I should call Hikaru and have him give me an excuse to not go eat dinner with Yusuke.. Before I could even get my phone out Yusuke was outside the door of my classroom looking stunning. My jaw dropped when I noticed he was in a black v-neck shirt and jeans that hugged him in all the right places. How had I not noticed how hot he was before? I mean I knew he was attractive.. But today he seems to be oozing sex appeal. Maybe it's just my mind being in the gutter.. It doesn't matter because he looks amazing. "Ready to go?" Yusuke's voice sounded nervous but his body was screaming that he was ready for anything. I nodded because I didn't think I could get a word out right now. He walked over to me and grabbed my hand lacing my fingers with his. He brought my hand up to his lips and lightly brushed my knuckles with them. My cheeks were starting to flush and I could see the devious boy I once knew peeking out behind his lashes. "Shall we go to dinner?" my voice was shaking but I had no idea why. He stopped teasing me and nodded letting go of my hand. I went to take his hand back but he had already shoved it in his pocket. Some habits never change. We walked in comfortable silence on our way to the restaurant. Once we were seated I could tell something was bothering Yusuke. He was fidgeting in his seat just like he used to in class. I giggled to myself and he raised an eyebrow at me. "Spit it out Yusu, what's on your mind?" I swirled my water with a straw while he tried to figure out what to say. "Did you mean what you said this weekend? That.. You think of us as men rather than brothers?" He looked at me sheepishly as I could tell this was weighing on him. "I.. Yeah I meant it.. I can't exactly hide the fact that.. Well you know what happened in the bathroom. The whole of Tokyo probably knows at this point." I tried to hide my face behind my hands but he stopped me. "Ema.. I.. I can't pretend that I don't have feelings for you anymore. But I also won't force myself on you like they did-" I put my hand up and shook my head "They didn't force themselves on me.. Yes Tsubaki was rough but.. I consented. So let's get that straight right away. I don't want you thinking so lowly of your brothers." his hand went to my neck where Tsubaki had marked me.

Even a few days later it still throbbed and was pretty noticeable. "Okay.. I just mean that I'd like a chance to prove my feelings to you.. I've been in love with you since our freshman year of high school.. Knowing you've thought about me too.. My heart was soaring until.." The waitress came over with our food and I completely forgot we were even in public. We both picked at our food unable to really finish the conversation. We spent the rest of our meal in silence giving each other questioning glances ever so often. It was like we'd gone back in time to when we were in high school. We had no idea what to say to each other. "I'll be off then Yusu.. I'll think about your feelings.. As long as you think of mine too. I don't want you to see me as a slut who just gives it up to the first person who touches her.." I got outside before the tears started. I wanted to run home and forget about this dumb mess. I could've continued on with the lie.. Let everyone be happy but now I've hurt them all by doing something with the twins. I didn't care if I was in heels. I didn't want to be that woman crying on the street that everyone avoided like the plague. Luckily my apartment was close and I just stood in front of the entrance until I felt someone come up behind me and spin me around. He pulled me into his body and I swear all the air left my body as soon as I felt his hard body against mine. His arms wrapped around me securing me against him as close as he possibly could. "Yusu-" he interrupted me "You have no idea.. How hard it was to hear you moan my brothers names.. Then you beg Azusa to take you.. I wanted to tear them apart like an animal then claim you as my own.." his grasp on me loosened and he brought one of his hands up to cup the back of my neck forcing me to look at him. His gaze felt desperate and passionate. It was like he was bracing himself for my rejection. "When we lived together.. I could hear you with your boyfriends.. How they would make you cum over and over.. I'd end up stroking myself imagining it was me you were underneath begging for more.." his voice had lost its nervousness and now he was dominating me with his words. "I have never seen you as a slut and I never would.. You're an adult if you want to fuck every man on the planet you could." I flinched at the accusation but it's just Yusuke's way.. He always steps in a pile of shit before making up for it tenfold. "I.. ugh you know what I mean. I've never been great with words.." he stroked my cheek and kissed the spot where Tsubaki had marked me. "I hate this on you so much.. I just want to erase it from your skin.. You have no idea Ema.." His voice was trembling with rage and his body was tense. "Show me Yusu.." his eyes flicked up to mine. His lips nearly touched mine when I heard the click of a camera. Oh god not now.. "Hey love birds!" Tsubaki's voice rang so loud in my ears I thought I was going to pass out. Why did he have to show up now!

Yusuke let go of me and put his hands in his pocket as he glared at his brother. "Why are you here?" Yusuke's voice sounded like it was dripping with venom. I hadn't seen him this angry in awhile. The last time he was this angry is when he caught me crying because I had found out my boyfriend had cheated on me.. Yusuke probably would've beaten him to death if I hadn't begged him to just take me home. He carried me to our apartment in a bridal hold while I cried into his chest.. Seeing that look directed at one of his brothers was chilling but it looked like Tsubaki was enjoying it. The smirk on his face said it all. He was enjoying ruining this moment for us. "I came to see my beautiful little sister.. Why else?" Tsubaki wrapped his arm around my shoulder and pulled me towards him. "I was out taking pictures.. Then I realized the picture I really wanted was of our sweet little Ema.. So here I am." Tsubaki's smirk grew as Yusuke's body stiffened watching someone else touch me. "Yusu-" his eyes darted towards me right as Tsubaki kissed my neck right where he had marked me. That was it. Yusuke couldn't just watch anymore and he started to come closer before he realized what he was about to do to his brother. "I'm off.. See you this weekend at the family house" Yusuke said under his breath as he walked away. "Tsubaki!" I smacked him on the shoulder which made him chuckle. "What?" he smirked as he cupped my chin with his hand bringing my face closer to his. "I was your first kiss sweet sister.. You think I'd let anyone else touch you before me? You're mine you just don't know it yet." his violet eyes were tunneling into my soul. He was right.. He had been my first kiss before I told the brothers I didn't want a romantic relationship with any of them. Out of all the brothers he had always been the most aggressive.. I looked over to where Yusuke used to be standing and sighed to myself. How was he feeling right now? I hope he doesn't get himself into trouble tonight.. Controlling his temper hasn't ever been one of his strong suits.

"Oi!" Tsubaki's voice brought me back to reality. "Are you thinking of someone else while you are with me?" His voice sounded like he was challenging me to do something that would get me in trouble. "Of course.. Yusuke was talking before you showed up and he left angry because of how you were acting." He gave me a playful frown as he moved his arm to be wrapped around my waist. He started walking towards the door to my apartment complex. "What do you think you are doing Tsubaki?" I glared at him before I caught the devious look in his eyes. "Whatever I please.." he whispered in my ear as we got in the elevator. Oh no.. We are about to be alone together. This is only going to lead to one thing. Am I ready to really go all the way with one of the brothers? I'm not sure.. Tsubaki was quite forceful when we were younger.. He is being forceful right now but I have a feeling he'd stop if i asked.. Why haven't I? As my head spins in my thoughts Tsubaki pulls up his camera and kisses me on the cheek while snapping a picture. "You are so cute when you are lost in your own thoughts Ema.." his voice soothed my soul in a way only his could. He knew I was spiraling but he brought me out of it. "We can just look at pictures today.. I really did just come over here to show you the cherry blossom pictures I got.. Then I saw Yusuke.." his hand tightened around my waist as he continued "I couldn't take seeing someone else touch you.. Azusa was hard enough but then Yusuke.." his voice trailed off and I was thanking god that we had finally arrived at my floor. It felt like two years had elapsed in this elevator. "It's okay.. I get it.. When you had your revolving door of women I wanted to claw their eyes out.." I said under my breath hoping he hadn't heard me. "Oh? You didn't like my showmances?" The Cheshire smile on his face was too cute to ignore. I giggled as I opened the door. "Oh shut up.. Hikaru said it was obvious that I was glaring daggers at them every time you brought them around.. You would've been an idiot not to notice." I pushed the door open and held it so Tsubaki would enter before me. He smirked and pushed me up against the door having one of his hands on my cheek as the other laced in my hair. "I noticed.. I'm just happy to hear it straight from your lips.." He barely brushed his lips against mine and pulled away making me lean forward trying to get the contact back. He just smirked at me and slipped off his shoes before going into my apartment plopping himself down on my bed. "You really need a bigger place sis.. The only place to really sit is on your bed." he winked at me as I took off my shoes in a daze. How did such a small gesture set me on fire?

I sat next to him and he brought his camera up so we could look at the images he had taken today. "Oh wow the blossom's look amazing right now.. I wish I had time to go before they fall but school is so crazy right now." I frowned as he cycled through the pictures.. Then he got to some from bromageddon. It was just me sleeping in my bed but Tsubaki had taken them in black and white. Normally the thought of someone taking pictures of me while I was asleep would have creeped me the fuck out.. But these were lovingly taken. He had removed my makeup, brushed the hair out of my face and put me in my favorite pjs. I looked so content. "Tsubaki.. You made me look so beautiful.." I looked over at him and his eyes were locked onto mine. "You always look beautiful to me Ema.." He leaned in and I closed my eyes expecting a kiss but he just pressed his forehead against mine. "I've been in love with you for so long.. I remember saying I'd wait but I never imagined I'd be waiting this long.. I was about to give up until you sang that song.. God you were hypnotizing. The world could have ended at that moment and I would've been happy.." He brushed his fingers through my hair and tucked it behind my ear. His other hand went to undo my necklace and he brushed his mark with his fingers as the ribbon slipped off my neck. "Then I heard you moan.. I knew Azusa had lost any semblance of control he had.. He would've never given up.. He would've gone to his grave having never touched you while being madly in love with you.. I didn't want to share you with him but I also couldn't let him claim you.. When I heard you beg him to be inside you something inside me broke.." He leaned back just enough so that we would be eye to eye. His violet eyes were pleading with me to see the real him and not just the goofy facade. "Tsubaki.." I couldn't hold back anymore. I needed to show him just how much he meant to me. One of my hands went into his hair and I pulled his lips into mine. He tasted even better than I remembered. Quickly his camera was off and his hands were on my body. Exploring everywhere he hadn't been able to touch last time because Azusa was in the way. He slowly grazed his fingers over my panties teasing my clit. I let out a soft moan and he did it over and over again. He broke the kiss and started to kiss down my jawline to my neck. He licked his hickey and continued on his path. He licked the top swell of my breast and looked up at me with his stunning eyes. "If you want me to stop.. You'll need to tell me soon because once this dress is off I'm living out every fantasy I've ever had of you.." His voice was husky and I felt like he had just sucked all the air out of my lungs. All I could do was shake my head no as I played with his hair. He smirked and unzipped my dress. Thank god for the side zippers.. Seriously whoever made them thank you. He slipped it off me without breaking from kissing all over my chest. At first they were innocent pecks then his tongue and teeth became involved.

He nipped at the top of my breast and licked the lining of my bra. "White huh? You are trying to be an innocent imouto?" his eyes were devouring me with every glance and I wanted to be able to see his body.. The first time was all focused on me. I never got to see anything I just felt it.. I wanted more this time. I bit my lip and pushed him onto his back to his surprise. He put his hands on my hips and smirked up at me. "Oniisan.. You spoiled me last time let me spoil you this time.." I whispered in his ear as I unbuttoned his shirt. I kissed his neck softly then nipped at his adam's apple giving it a sweet lick which earned me a moan from Tsubaki. I licked down to his collarbone and swirled my tongue around his nipple before biting it. He put one of his hands in my hair and gave it a slight tug as his hips went to grind against mine. "Mmm if you keep that up I'll really have to show you who's in control.." he was obviously challenging me and I loved it.. He wanted to see if I'd just play submissive with him and part of me wanted to.. But after that.. I wanted to see how far he'd let me go before he tried to seize control. I sucked on his nipple as his hand pulled on my hair just enough to pull me away. I bit my lip as he looked at me with lust filled eyes. God he looked amazing.. It wasn't fair. He could ask me to lick his boot right now and I probably would. He smirked as if knowing what I was thinking. "You sure you want to continue? I'll give it back to you 10 fold if you tease me little one.." he brought my face to his and licked my lips after he said that. I could feel my panties getting soaked and we had hardly touched each other. He was just oozing lust and my body was clawing to get it. I wanted everything he was offering.. "Yes.." I said as I locked eyes with him. His smirk grew wider as he let go of my hair and put his hands behind his head "Go on then.. Give it your best shot." his voice was quivering.. But it definitely wasn't from nervousness. He was barely holding on just like I was. So he wants to play chicken.. Let's see who breaks first. I undo his pants and slowly slide them off of him.. I decide to slightly lick the bulge with his underwear still on and his whole body jerks off the bed. "Imouto.." he groans in warning. Oooh.. I'm liking this.

The idea of Tsubaki squirming beneath me is too much to resist. I pull his underwear down and quickly put the tip of his cock in my mouth before he can process what's happening. His hands quickly plunge into my hair. "Fuck Ema.." he moans as I suck his shaft further into my mouth making sure to lick it as it goes further in. I can hear the air leaving his lungs as he tries to hold back his moans. Damn this is fun.. I want to see his face though.. I look up at him as I pull his cock out of my mouth and lick down the side of it before I swirl my tongue on his tip. "Jesus.. I wish you could see yourself right now.. You look like such a goddess Ema.." his voice was shaking as he stroked my cheek. I smirked at him and handed him his camera.. "Show me then.." I slide his cock back in my mouth and he flings his head back. "Naughty little one.." his moan rumbles through his whole body.. "I have better things to do with my hands right now than this.." he puts his camera on my nightstand and pushes me back onto the bed. "I warned you.. You almost made me a minute man.." he quickly pulls off my panties and practically tears off my bra. His mouth descends on my breasts and he bites the hickey he left the other night making me arch my back. My legs go to wrap around his waist and he pushes them back down. "Tsk Tsk can't even stand the beginning of my revenge.. You think I'd let you have it that easily.." His eyes met mine and I felt like he was going to light me on fire from just a look. Did he always have that intensity? His hand went down my body and found my clit. He slowly massaged it making lazy circles that send pulses of electricity through my body.. Just enough to make me feel it but not enough to get me over the edge. He was going to make me beg for it. I tried rocking my hips against his hand but he'd just pull them away until i gave into him. "That's it.. I don't even have to give you commands.." you could practically hear the smirk in his voice. "I'll make you cum 3 times.. Then maybe I'll slide inside you.. What do you think?" His voice was becoming more and more confident.. I was going to cum just from his taunting. What is wrong with me?

He trailed kisses down my stomach and reached my thighs. He kissed one side lovingly until he saw Azusa's mark then he bit into it so hard I thought he'd draw blood. I bucked my hips in response and thrusted two of his fingers into me as he sped up his action on my clit making me see stars. "One.." he whispered against my skin as his fingers continued their onslaught. I felt like I was on cloud nine and he was trying to bring me down to hell with him. "Your body is so responsive.. Do we have two already?" his voice was harsh as his tongue went to my clit. He sucked it into his mouth and grazed his teeth against it just enough to send chills up my spine. I don't know how he has these skills.. But damn does he know how to use them. I tried to push his head away from my clit as I felt the buildup of another climax coming. I wanted to hold off.. He couldn't make me come undone this easily could he? As I thought that he hit my g-spot with his fingers as he rubbed his tongue on my clit. That was it my resistance was futile. He was going to drag me down to hell with him and he would make it ecstasy. I arched my back and pulled his hair as the next orgasm rolled over me. "Two.." his count down was driving me insane in every way imaginable.. Why 3.. Before I could even try to comprehend that number he had taken his fingers out of me and put his tongue inside me. "Tsubakiiiiii" I groaned as I felt his tongue touch me in all the right ways. He knew exactly where I needed him and he adjusted accordingly.. I could feel him moaning into my pussy as I saw he was stroking himself. I needed him inside me now maybe I could get him to skip the last one.. "Tsubaki.. I need you inside me please.." I begged as I bucked my hips against his face and I felt him chuckle but he continued on like nothing had happened. His tongue was twisting and curling inside me while one of his hands went to play with my breast. I bit my lip as he pulled on my nipple. His tongue was sending shocks through my entire body as his tongue delves further inside me. Oh god he already has me on edge.. I don't think I can take it anymore. I'm squirming under his touch and he brings his hand down from playing with my breast to my clit to send me into overdrive. He pinches it just enough to apply pressure but not enough to cause pain. That was it. My body jerks underneath him as I feel the third climax. He rolls his tongue inside me as it washes over me. He wanted to feel every part of my orgasm.. He licks his lips making sure he gets all of my cum off his face. "You are so sweet.. No wonder Azusa couldn't stop himself.." He smirked and positioned his cock at my entrance. "Beg for it." his voice was so dominating that I felt like he owned my soul. Part of me was wanting to resist but I knew that was a lost cause.. I needed to feel him inside me even if that meant losing our game of chicken.

"Tsubaki.. Please fuck me.." I whispered as I wrapped my arms around his neck. He grabbed a condom before slowly plunging into me. "Fuck…" He groaned as he grabbed my hips. "I never imagined you would be this tight.." He was struggling to not just plow into me but we both knew that wouldn't end well. I started to rock my hips against his so that I could get used to his size and he could get used to my tightness. We were both panting and barely holding onto any control we had. I pulled him into a kiss and we both stopped moving our hips to just enjoy being connected to each other in every way imaginable. His tongue rubbed against mine and I could taste myself on his tongue. I let out a moan as I felt his hips move. He broke the kiss and whispered in my ear "I want to hear you.. Don't hide your voice from me." I closed my eyes and let him take over as he started to quicken his pace. The shallow thrusts quickly turned into hard and long thrusts that set my body on fire. If he was my sin I could give into it willingly over and over. Tsubaki looked into my eyes as he pulled my legs over his shoulders and plowed into me. He was watching my every reaction to make sure he was pleasing me. I was moaning so much that I knew my neighbors could probably hear us.. I'm sure I'll get a lovely note in my mailbox but who cares.. One of the hottest men on the planet was dragging me to hell and I couldn't be happier. "Ema.. I want you to ride me now.." he groaned as he thrusted into me and grabbed me so that we could flip over without disconnecting. I leaned over his body and moved my hips up and down on top of him as we gazed in each others eyes. He was just as lost in us as I was and I wanted to see what he looked like when he came.. I decided now was my time to tease him again. I sat up and started to play with my breasts as I rode his cock. He grabbed my hips and started to slam into me from below. We were both fighting to see who would make the other cum first. "Tsubaki you feel so good.. Cum for me.." I moaned as I saw him lose his last ounce of control. He pinned me down to the bed and his hips thrusted into me frantically making me lose our game as I felt an orgasm roll over me.. At that moment I felt him throb inside me and he moaned my name as he orgasmed inside me. He kept thrusting until we both came out of the fire that was our orgasms. We were both panting and just looking at each other. Tsubaki made the first move he flipped us over so that I was on top again and pulled me onto his chest. "Don't you think you should slide out of me.." I laughed and he smiled back at me. "In a minute.. I want this to last as long as possible.." He stroked my back and I felt myself melt into him. "Why 3 Tsubaki..?" I asked as I made spirals on his chest with my finger. "Hmm.. Part of me wants to make you guess but I'll just tell you.." He pushed my chin up so that we were looking at each other. "We kissed 3 times before you told us all to back off.. Those 3 kisses have been keeping me going ever since.." He kissed me nose and I felt awestruck. When did Tsubaki become so sweet?

_**Authors Notes**_

_**So.. I really wanted this to be Yusuke's chapter.. I wrote it like 5 times and each time it was just meh. Like it wasn't bad but it just felt generic it didn't feel like an organic way for Yusuke and Ema to get together.. But Tsubaki interrupting one of his brothers and taking her on a rollercoaster ride both physically and emotionally? That seems very much in his character. Lol Yusuke will get his chapter I promise.**_

_**Also yes Subaru is technically Ema's first kiss in the anime.. With the lip touch when he was drunk off his ass but in my mind I feel like Tsubaki would have still considered himself her first kiss since his was intentional while his brothers wasn't. So thats why he says that. **_

_** Also thank you to everyone who has read, reviewed and messaged me about my fanfic so far. TBH I didn't expect anyone to even read this.. Let alone respond to it the way people have. :) So thank you so much! It really means a lot. This is just a fun pass time for me so I'm glad others enjoy it as well. **_


	4. Chapter 3

Tsubaki and I had spent the rest of the day in bed. He wasn't lying when he said he wanted a picture of me. He took some of me barely covered in my sheet while laying on my side. Then he pulled some cherry blossom petals out of his bag and scattered them on my bed. He had my hair sprawled out on my bed and gave me one of my soft pink lipsticks to put on. When we scrolled through the pictures I was mystified by how I looked. Is this how all my brothers saw me? I looked like a model for a perfume ad. Maybe she's born with it maybe its cherry blossoms! I giggled to myself and Tsubaki just rolled his eyes. He must've known where my thoughts were going. "Hey.. You should probably get going Tsubaki.. I need to pack for this weekend and you probably should too." I was trying to give myself some space to process what had just happened. He kissed my neck and nuzzled his nose against it. "I really don't want to leave.. But if I must.." his voice was cut off by a call from Azusa. The song DNA by BTS was his custom tone. Tsubaki's eyebrow went up as he saw me trying to grab my phone to silence the ring. "Oh.. Wonder what mine is Imouto.." he grabbed my phone and picked it up before pulling me into a torturous kiss. It was like he wanted his brother to see how easily he could make me feel undone. "Ema.. Hello?" Azusa's voice sounded so worried on the other end I was trying to pull apart from Tsubaki but he pinned my hands above my head and pushed his tongue into my mouth making sure to give my lip a quick nip on his way in. "Ema.. Are you okay?" Azusa's voice got more and more panicked and I knee'd Tsubaki to get him off of me. I answered the phone barely able to breathe "Sorry.. Juli must've answered I ran over as soon as I heard your voice." I panted into the phone and Azusa let out a sigh of relief. "Okay.. I was worried that something may have happened.. Do you need me to pick you up this weekend? I have to drive by your place anyways it's no problem..'' His voice was its usual calm self but it sounded like he was trying to mask something. Tsubaki went to my neck and licked up to my ear where he started to lick and suck on my ear lobe. "Uh.. Yes that sounds nice. I have a few things I want to bring home anyways." That's when Tsubaki bit my ear in obvious disapproval. "Ow!" I groaned. Azusa's voice went back to its worried self "Are you sure you're okay.. You sound off today.." I glared at Tsubaki as he smiled at himself knowing he was taunting not just me but his brother as well. "Yeah I'm sure.. I just stepped on one of my earrings. It must have fallen off the nightstand." I tried to reassure him and he let it go. "Alright then.. I'll see you this weekend." He hung up and I punched Tsubaki in the shoulder. "What is wrong with you? Azusa couldn't see that you were here.. Why did you do that?" I glared at him and he just shrugged. "I've always wanted to tease someone while they were on the phone.. You just happened to be the lucky person who got that first for me." He gave me a quick eskimo kiss and got off the bed putting his clothes back on. "I'll see you soon, little one.." Before he left he kissed my forehead and stroked my cheek leaving a trail of heat on my skin.

I went to the bathroom and checked my body in the mirror. "Oh god.. He definitely claimed me this time.." He had made the hickey on my neck bigger which I didn't think was possible. Then he added to his hickeys on my chest and made a few of his own on my thighs.. While also making the one Azusa left bigger.. Essentially making that his own mark. Juli hopped onto the counter in my bathroom and just tsked at me. "I know I know.. You were awfully quiet I would have thought you'd come rushing in to stop Tsubaki.." I turned on my shower as Juli stared at me. "I thought about it Chi.. But I can't always be there for you. I wanted you to decide this time. You were a child last time so it was my duty to protect you." I stepped into the shower and slowly massaged my body with my body wash trying to ease the pain that came with my new marks. He was gentle but also ruthless.. It was better than I ever imagined it would be.. To be honest I expected something completely different from him but he let me decide. As I started to scrub my hair all I could think about was Yusuke.. I should call him.. Would he even answer me? If I was him I don't think I would.. I should've gone after him. But I was worried I'd just make things worse. I sighed to myself as I got out of the shower and wrapped a towel around myself. I have a few more days of school then its family weekend at the loft. I was about to be surrounded by my brothers.. Who all knew I had feelings for them for 2 days. We did this every month but this month was different.. I was more nervous about it than when I first moved into the loft. I slipped my pjs on and plopped onto my bed. "What am I going to do Juli.." Juli was laying on my chest and just stroked his fur softly. "Chi.. You don't have to do anything. If they love you like I do they won't make you do anything. If you want to go back to being siblings I'm sure they'll allow that.. But don't expect that you'll ever get a chance like this again." Juli's words stung but he was right. I couldn't keep toying with them. I either had to decide to pick a brother or go back to being their little sister without another word. I doubt I could go back.. But I also can't have them all so it's time to see who I really can't live without. With that thought I drifted off to sleep hugging Juli to my chest as I knew my world would never be the same when this weekend rolled around.

The next few days at work were torture.. Yusuke avoided me like I had caught the plague. I tried to talk to him.. I even texted and called him after work but nothing got through. I knew he had seen my texts but he had never responded. I knew I had messed up but he had never been this mad at me before. I deserved it but how was I supposed to truly apologize if he wouldn't give me the time of day. I sighed to myself as I finished packing for this weekend at the loft. Once again our parents wouldn't be there.. I'm glad they are happy with each other but I haven't seen them in months. With my mind focused on Yusuke I nearly forgot that Azusa was picking me up. I'm so thankful that my marks had healed well this time.. There would be no trace of what Tsubaki and I had done that day. "Juli, don't forget to put some toys in your carrier. We will be there for 2 days. I don't want you to get bored." I giggled to myself and Juli shook his head. "With your brothers I'm never bored.. If any of them try anything this weekend I'll fight them off for you if you want." He fluffled up his tail as he spoke making himself look like a mad cat. "You are too good to me Juli." I gave him some chin scratches as I heard the doorbell. "Come in Azusa, it's not locked." I chimed. He came in and undid his shoes before walking in. "You look cute today.." his voice charming as always as his eyes drank me in. I was wearing a black lace high low dress with an ornate metallic purple belt. "Thank you oniisan." I smiled and his eyes snapped up to mine. "I uhm.. I saw the pictures Tsubaki took.." his voice seemed unsure if he should bring it up and part of me wished he hadn't. "Oh? What pictures?" I was hoping my feigning ignorance would mean he saw the ones of me sleeping. But luck wasn't on my side. "You wrapped in nothing but a sheet.. Your hair laced with cherry blossom petals.." He was right in front of me and had laced his fingers in my hair. His touch was always so soothing to me. He felt like velvet made in human form. "Oh…" was all I could think to say. "I want to kiss you so badly.." his head went to my neck and I could feel his breath on my neck. "But if you are with Tsubaki.. I won't.." his voice was trembling and I could feel his hand tighten in my hair. "Azusa.. I'm not with anyone.." I said as his eyes came back up to meet mine. I wanted him to kiss me but before we got any further Tsubaki poked his head out from the front door. "Jeez does every brother have to make a move on her in front of me?" Tsubaki teased from the door leaning against the frame. "We'll be late if I let you two continue.. So hurry up." he wasn't about to budge from his spot. It felt like it was payback for every time Azusa stopped Tsubaki.

Azusa's eyes went to glare at his brother and he let go of me. "Yes you are right brother.." his voice was doused in anger and annoyance. Tsubaki was obviously revealing in it. Tsubaki walked in grabbing Juli's case as Juli tried to attack him through the canvas opening. "Oi, Juli I love your owner but this behavior is getting old. We've known each other for years." his voice was playful as he continued scolding Juli as he left the apartment. Azusa pulled me into a quick kiss right as Tsubaki left. It was sweet and innocent just as I imagined it would be in high school. I giggled as he grabbed my case. "You have a naughty side to you too don't you Azusa?" I teased him as he went to my front door. "You have no idea Imouto.." he looked over his shoulder as he said that and it sent chills up my spine. What have I gotten myself into? I slipped on a pair of purple mary janes to match my belt. Tsubaki was holding the door open for me and Juli was still going insane in his carrier. "Juli it's okay.." I soothed as I slipped in next to him. Tsubaki got in the back seat with me and Azusa got in the front seat to drive. "Guess we have a chauffeur today Imouto.." Tsubaki purred into my ear. "Oh before I forget.." I heard my phone go off and it was Tsubaki's tone TxT Cat & Dog starts playing. "Oh really Imouto.. I'll be your pet." he smirked as he kissed my cheek making Azusa growl from the front seat. "Stop teasing her Tsubaki.." Azusa's tone made it obvious that he was done playing. "Fine fine.. Don't want to make your back seat all messy." Tsubaki put his hand on my thigh and slowly pushed it further up the skirt of my dress. He looked out the window as if oblivious to what his hand was doing. I put my hand over his and he stopped his rise up my thigh. He started drawing swirls on my inner thigh which felt like he was leaving behind a ring of fire. I wanted him to go further but my heart was racing with the idea of Azusa seeing us. I was reminded of our bar night together and part of me wanted to see what else they would do to me together.. I met Azusa's eyes as he looked at me with the rearview mirror. I licked my lips just enough to make him blush and look away. He always acted innocent.. Even that night he acted like I was the first woman he had touched. Now that I think about it.. He never had showmances like Tsubaki.. Maybe he didn't flaunt them? I looked over at Tsubaki who was still acting like the world outside the window was the most fascinating thing in the world even as his hand continued to tease my thigh.

We quickly made it to the lofts and Tsubaki finished his onslaught of my thigh with a quick push to my panties. He stroked it hard and rubbed my clit just enough to elicit a moan as Azusa got out of the car. I saw Azusa whisper something to him but all he did was shrug in response. I wonder what they were talking about.. "Juli wake up.." I pulled him out of the carrier and put him on my shoulder. Juli just sat on my shoulder holding onto my dress to help his balance. "We have a family meeting.. Well sibling meeting.." Azusa stuttered trying to hide the fact that he was nervous but failing miserably. He was so cute like this. I put my hand in his hair and kissed his cheek. "I'm sure all will be well oniisan." I smiled trying to ease his nerves but touching him may have done the opposite. He was now blushing even more than he did in the car. He quickly grabbed my bags. I walked in the house right before he did and went over to the balcony that overlooked the living room. All my brothers were talking amongst themselves not noticing I had arrived yet. I loved just watching them.. Then Fuuto looked up and saw me. "Oneesan.. Come down." his voice made the rest of the brothers look up at me. I felt like I was the bell of the ball about to be escorted downstairs by her prince.. Azusa came up behind me and grabbed my hand. Oh god it's happening. Can they all read my mind what the hell? He smiled and dragged me down the stairs and plopped me in the middle of the couch next to Kaname and Masaomi. "He-Hey everyone.." my voice didn't even feel like my own. Granted I felt like I was having an out of body experience. My heart was thumping in my chest so fast that I thought I was going to pass out. No.. We can't have a repeat of when I first met them that would just be embarrassing. Ukyo's voice brought me out of my haze "So.. We brothers have been thinking about what you said last week.. We all. Well not all of us most of us would like a shot at making you ours." Did he just say that? I'm not passed out already right? I looked over at Hikaru and he nodded at me. "So we have come up with a plan.. Each of us will take you out on a date. After we've all taken you out you will decide who you want to be with.." Ukyo looked over at Tsubaki and then back at me. "There will be rules.. Such as no brother can intrude on another's date.. And these dates will always be on a friday. We'll also go from oldest to youngest." He cleared his throat as the younger siblings groaned. "Uh.. That's well thought out.." is all I could bring myself to say. I glanced over at Yusuke as soon as our eyes met he looked away from me. It still hurt that he wouldn't acknowledge me. "Anyone object?" Ukyo's voice rang out in the room and the brothers shook their heads. "Tsubaki shouldn't get a date." Yusuke's voice surprised us all as I continued to stare at him. Tsubaki just smirked and leaned back in his chair. "Still mad little brother? I didn't mean to ruin your moment with Ema.. It didn't look like you were going to make a move anyways." Ukyo looked over at the brothers and then back at me. "What the hell are you two talking about?" I cleared my throat and stood up. "Uh.. Yusuke and I went to dinner after our shifts one day and we talked about what I did last week.. I got upset and he was comforting me when Tsubaki showed up to show me pictures of the cherry blossoms.." I looked over at Yusuke and his eyes were focused on Tsubaki. Yusuke stood up and said "I was about to kiss Ema when he interrupted.. From what I understand he went to her apartment. I imagine he took advantage of that privacy. So he doesn't need a date he already had one." his voice was seething and I looked at Tsubaki hoping he'd somehow save this conversation. Tsubaki just chuckled before saying "I showed her my pictures alright.. We also took some more but that has nothing to do with you or this new agreement. If you had gotten your way do you think you would forfeit your date because you got the first taste?" I couldn't believe Tsubaki had boiled down our night together like that.. "Fuck you Tsubaki.." I yelled as I went to my loft. I didn't want to be around anyone anymore. Whoever knocked on my door was going to end up feeling my wrath.

I slammed the door to my room and I could feel my body shaking with anger. I could feel the tears running down my cheeks and I hated myself for crying when I got this angry. I wanted to tear this whole building down and stomp on the rubble until there was nothing left. Family meeting my ass. Family doesn't talk to each other that way. Have they ever seen me as their sister? I guess I never really saw them as my brothers.. How can I blame them for feeling the same way? I heard a soft knock on my door and I knew it could only be two people.. Wataru or Azusa.. I could handle Wataru but Azusa definitely not. "Go away! I don't want to see anyone right now!" I yelled hoping they'd get the hint but the knocking continued. I opened the door to find Wataru and Hikaru standing there. I let them into my room as Juli sat outside the door acting like a guard dog. "Tsubaki is an asshole.." Hikaru said as soon as he got in my room recieving a chuckle from Wataru. "If it makes you feel better most of the brothers are throttling him right now.." Wataru said with an amused smile. "It really does thank you." I sat on my bed and they sat on the floor in front of me. "You don't have to follow their asinine plan.. It sounds like a damn dating game show." Hikaru said as he scrolled through his phone. "I know.. But honestly do you have a better idea that gives them all their fair shot?" I looked over hoping he did but all he did was shrug. "Oneesan, do you really want to become one of their wives?" Wataru said with an innocence in his voice that reminded me of the little boy I once knew. I knew this would end with me dating one of them.. But he is right they see this as an engagement not just a dating experience. "Yes." I said as I wiped the remnants of tears off my face. Hikaru looked up from his phone somewhat surprised. "So are you going to go back and accept their proposal or let them continue to beat the crap out of Tsubaki?" Hikaru's voice was full of amusement. I sighed and stood up "I should probably go back.. Even if I want them to continue to beat the crap out of Tsubaki." I chuckled and went to open my door. Only to find Tsubaki on the ground saying sorry over and over as the rest of the brothers surround him. "This is priceless.." Hikaru whispered as Juli started to pull on Tsubaki's hair. Tsubaki looked up at me and I could see his sheepish smile. "You are an asshole Tsubaki.. But I'll accept this Friday date night plan.. I look forward to whatever you have planned Masaomi. I'll let Tsubaki keep his.. But if he does another thing to piss me off he forfeits it. Agreed?" I saw all the brothers smile knowing full well Tsubaki and I get on each other nerves quite easily. Tsubaki frowned but agreed to it and got back up. "I'll see you guys for dinner.." I pulled Juli out of Tsubaki's hair and sat back down with Hikaru and Wataru. "Guuuurl, you are insane but I can't wait to see this soap opera unfold. We should pitch it as a reality show. "Girl dates all of Japan's most eligible bachelors.. Then picks who she wants to marry." Though I think every woman in Japan would then hate you." Hikaru was practically rolling on the floor laughing as Wataru came up to hug me. "I'm sorry.. I can remember when I was even vying for you to see me as a man. You must be so overwhelmed. I can't imagine how this must feel for you. I have school work to do but I'm glad you are okay now.. Hikaru leave her be with her thoughts your teasing isn't what she needs right now." Wataru had become so mature he really took after Masaomi now not surprising considering he used to follow him like a puppy. He dragged Hikaru behind him as Hikaru was slinging more taunts at me.

My world had been flipped upside down. My first date would be with Masaomi.. He had never really crossed the line with me. Out of all the brothers he always made sure to be very cautious with me. But maybe that was because I was underage? I'm honestly surprised that he wants to go on a date with me. I wonder where he'll take me. As I think that a text comes through on my phone from Masaomi.

**Text Messages**

M: Luckily I'm off this friday.. Usually I have the night shift when the weekend rolls around. I was thinking about dinner and theater?

Ema: Yeah that is lucky! Ukyo may have had to trade with you. Lol I'm sure whatever you have planned will be fine.. Do I need a formal outfit?

M: The thought of that gives me chills.. Ukyo always acts like the eldest anyways. Yes you'll need a formal outfit. See you at dinner. ;)

Masaomi is always so formal in texts it's kinda cute to see him use an emoji. I wonder what kind of theater he is taking me to.. I can't see him at an opera but maybe I'm wrong. I'm excited to see a different side of each of my brothers. Maybe it'll make it easier to choose.

_**Author Notes**_

_**I was trying to wrack my brain how each guy would get a fair shot.. And I decided to go with the trope of dates. I mean it's a harem anime fanfic.. Lol Tropes are fine? Z_z Idk maybe it's not but I really couldn't think of a way for the older brothers to just appear in her life without it feeling ultra staged. So not every chapter will contain sex as I do want to flesh out her thoughts about each character and what she is going through. **_

_**Also hope the whole Text Message part makes sense. I've seen that done a few different ways and this one always made it easier for me to understand. Hopefully it's the same way for you all. **_

_**As always thank you for reading! 3**_


	5. Chapter 4

I ended up taking a nap without realizing it and was awoken to someone ringing the doorbell of my loft. I groaned and gave Juli a quick pet before rolling out of bed. It was Kaname and he was wearing a white shirt and gray sweatpants. "You coming down for dinner? It's ready." I looked back at my clock and realized I had napped for a few hours. "Uh yeah.." I said I was still feeling groggy. "I shall be your escort than my princess." he winked as he held out his arm. I just laughed and hooked my arm around his arm. "I'm jealous that I have to wait a few weeks for my date.. But I'll make sure it blows everyone else's out of the water." he said as we strolled through the hall. "I'm sure you will Kaname." I said chuckling to myself. "Awwe no Oniisan? But I love to hear your voice say that." his eyes fluttered with mischief and I just couldn't resist. "Thank you for the escort Oniisan." I made sure to add an eyelash flutter when I said oniisan and he put his hand on his heart acting like he was about to have a heart attack. "If you two are done.." Ukyo's voice once again broke through the room. I cleared my throat and sat between Tsubaki and Azusa with Natsume sitting across from me. I was surrounded by the triplets and part of my mind was terrified.. I wonder who gets the first date between these three.. Tsubaki is the eldest.. So I guess he'll be first then Azusa.. Then Natsume.. I start to push around the food on my plate finding myself lost in thought. "Does it not taste good?" Ukyo says as he watches me play with my food. "No no as always it's amazing.. I'm just finding myself overwhelmed." I try to take a bite but just to find myself being watched by all of the brothers.. 13 people staring at me is daunting. I smile and put the bite down and push the bowl away from me. "So how was everyone's week..?" I try to distract myself from the whirlwind of emotions going through me right now. Tsubaki is the first to answer. "It was the best week of my life Imouto.." he whispers in my ear and the rest of the brothers glare at him. "I had an interesting case at the hospital.." Masaomi says trying to help me out of my despair. I smile thankfully at him and he nods. "It was two twins who couldn't give up on the same toy.. Even if they looked alike they both had to have the original one.." as his story went on I found myself just picturing myself as a toy between Azusa and Tsubaki. What is wrong with my brain?

I groaned as Masaomi continued on. "The parents even decided it would be better to destroy the toy than to let either kid have it.. The twins went ballistic at the thought of this.. So They decided it was better to share it than to have either not have it." I held my breath as I felt both Tsubaki and Azusa's hands go on my thigh. They were looking at each other as they did when they were having a conversation without words. Natsume scoffed and pushed his chair out as he muttered under his breath. He had always felt left out of their connection since he wasn't identical to them. I got up and knocked their hands off of my lap to follow Natsume. I wasn't going to sit by this time and let one of the brothers be upset because of their behavior. I grabbed Natsume's shoulder as we reached the kitchen and he pulled me into his grasp. His hand was on my waist pulling me into his body and his head was ducked into my hair. "I always said I wouldn't go against the twins.. But for you I would." His other hand went to lift my chin and he kissed me like he had back in his apartment. This time he was demanding more and I felt anxious. He pulled away and sighed brushing my hair behind my ear. "You are so beautiful it's unreal.. When it was just us in my apartment.. I knew you were there because you were upset but I just wanted to lock you in there and never let you go.. Bringing you back here ripped me apart." his voice was strong but searching for something. "I know.. The look on your face that day tore me apart.." I wanted to kiss him but I knew the other brothers would follow soon. Him and Subaru had become true brothers again and I didn't want that to crumble. I gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and went to go help with the dishes from dinner. It felt better that I had soothed someone else's worries for once. The brothers had always done everything to make me feel better.. I needed to return the favor more.

Ukyo smiled at me as he saw me come back from the kitchen to help with the dishes. The twins looked like they were about to brawl with each other and I went over to play with both of their hair. "Stop it you two.." I whispered as I grabbed my bowl and theirs. "Yes.." They both said in unison as I walked away. Fuuto actually helped pick up this time but I felt like he was only doing it to get close to me. He would make sure to touch me in some way every time he passed by. Not that the other brothers noticed but my body did. I wanted to retreat back to my bedroom when someone recommended we do karaoke.. I wanted to die at that moment but part of me wanted to see if the brothers would try to serenade me. Why not? I can't hide from the mistake forever it could be fun. Wataru started with "Peanut Butter Jelly - Galantis" he pulled me up with him and we just danced around. I was giggling and just enjoying being free when I noticed how Fuuto was looking at me. He was watching my every move and it made me more aware of how my hips were moving to the beat. I felt a blush creep on my face as the song came to an end. The brothers were murmuring about what song they wanted to pick and I could still feel Fuuto's eyes on me. I tried to glance over at the others but they were all fixated on seeing if the song they wanted was there.. Fuuto got on the mic and without any music started to sing one of his love ballads from back when he was an idol. He grabbed my hand and pulled me into his body. Our bodies swayed to non existent music as his voice became a siren call. I was completely hypnotized and I couldn't help but stare at him as his hips started to push against me. Oooh.. That's what he wanted. I looked over at the brothers who now felt like they were all being personally challenged by Fuuto.. Oh god. It's only the first night. As Fuuto finished his song he whispered something in my ear that I completely missed as I was wrapped up in the murderous glares coming from the couch.

Before I could sit down Yusuke grabbed my waist and brought me close to him. He put my hand on the back of his neck as "Rumors by NEFFEX" starts playing. He moves his hands down my waist to my thighs and back up as his hips move to the beat. My body is in a spiral of sensations and I don't think I can handle another song. He brought his lips to mine as he sang "I heard you had a couple boyfriends.. I heard they didn't treat you right.." He glances over at Tsubaki who is now seething in his seat. The rest of the brothers start to join in with the lyrics and I close my eyes to just enjoy how Yusuke is touching me. It's just faint but it's like he is searching for just the right spot to get a reaction out of me. I let out a small moan as I feel him grab my hip and push it further into his. I try to cover my mouth as a blush crawls over my body but Yusuke grabs my hand and kisses it like he did the day of our after school dinner. This time the look he is giving me is straight classic bad boy Yusuke and my body swoons. As the music stops the crowd gives mixed applause and coughs as they try to figure out how to upstage their brother. I decided it's my turn.. I need a minute before someone starts touching me again.. "Into You - Ariana Grande" starts playing. As I start to sing the lyrics I realize that maybe I shouldn't have gone with my go to karaoke song.. Hikaru is just stifling back a laugh as the brothers start practically drooling over me singing this to them. I start running my hand down my chest and twisting my hips to the beat as I go to point I decide it'd be a nightmare to pick any of the guys who actually want to date me.. So I point at Hikaru who is now laughing hysterically as his brothers groan. He comes up to me and we start dancing together as the lyrics go to "Everyones watching us so let's keep it a secret." He decides to really mess with his brothers as his face gets close to mine like he is about to start singing but instead he kisses me making the full on MWAH sound into the mic. The brothers all clap as the song ends and Hikaru just smiles as he pulls me into a hug. "Sorry I had to.." His smile made me laugh so I let go of his antics. "I think it's my turn boys.. I'll need your help Imouto.." Tsubaki hands me a mic of my own and I look over at him not trusting him. "I won't dry hump you like Yusuke and Fuuto.." he glared as he comes to my ear and whispers "Unless you want me too.." I shake my head as "Feels - Pharrell Williams, Katy Perry, Big Sean" plays. Oh god this is one of my favorite songs. I start dancing as I listen to Tsubaki do Pharrell's part. I start doing Katy's part as I notice the rest of the guys digging through the manuals to pick their songs. This is gonna be an interesting night.. I could tell Tsubaki was being on his best behavior.. This would have been the perfect time to stake his claim but he is just letting me enjoy myself without dominating me. Wataru decides he wants to come in on the fun and decides to do the Big Sean rap. I can't hold back my laugh as he stumbles through the lyrics. He is so cute though I'll give him that. Tsubaki grabs my hand and pulls it to his mouth as i finished the song with the chorus and he smiles up at me. I never knew if I should trust my feelings when it came to Tsubaki. He had always put me through a loop when he would tease me in high school and it's not much different now.

Natsume decides it's his turn much to everyone's surprise and he smiles at me. He pulls a chair from the dining room into the middle of the living room and sets up his song. "Mama - Jonas Blue ft William Singe" It was obviously a reference to the first time we kissed. He sang to me in such a sweet voice I never would've expected it from him.. He always picked rock songs when we did karaoke and that was the few occasions he actually sang on his own.. Usually it was the twins dragging him up with them. He got on his knees in front of me and stroked my cheek as he continued. I was completely entranced by him. He knew he had me right where he wanted me and as the lyrics came to an end he kissed me right in front of everyone. My eyes got huge as he pulled away from me. "Sorry I know I should have waited but I had to.." his voice went back to its strong self and I nodded putting my hand on my lips. He always knew just what to do.. Out of all the brothers I always felt like he understood me the most.. Even though he wasn't adopted like I was he always felt like an outsider when it came to the twins. Which is something we could relate with each other on. I just hoped what he had just done didn't destroy his relationship with Subaru.. I got up from the chair and looked back at the brothers who were stunned into silence. "Uh.. Should we call it a night?" I didn't think anyone else would be able to hold back after what Natsume had done.. So I needed to get out of here before I was mauled by the tigers that were staring back at me. "Yes.." Ukyo said even though his voice seemed uncertain. Iori walked up to me and wrapped my arm around his just like how I had walked to dinner with Kaname. He was always gentle with me and I felt like he was the least likely to jump me right now. "Thank you oniisan.." I smiled at him as we walked down the hall. He smiled at me but remained quiet. The awkward silence lasted until we reached my door. "Thank you for bringing me to my door.." I go to reach for the door knob but Iori grabs my hand. "I want to kiss you Imouto.. But Natsume did it first.. So I'm just trying to keep myself together.." his stoic voice gave in to the sweet words he was saying. I wanted to kiss him too but this didn't feel like the right time for it. "I would've liked that Iori. But I'd rather have our first kiss during our date." I smiled trying to reassure him and he returned the look. "Yes.. That sounds better.. I put some flowers in your room before heading down for dinner.. I hope you like them." I went into my room and noticed a huge bouquet of Iris flowers with a card explaining their meaning. "If one flower could sum up how I feel about you it's this one.." I smiled and realized my room now smells like irises which made me think of iori as i drifted off to sleep.

The rest of the weekend was oddly normal. It seemed like Ukyo and Masaomi seemed to have put everyone in their place. Even Tsubaki wasn't teasing me.. Well not in a sexual way. Just in his overly touchy way. I didn't have any of the brothers hitting on me and Yusuke seemed to have gone back to his normal self.. Still stand offish but this time he wasn't ignoring me. I spent most of my time in the living room going through family photos with Wataru and Fuuto joined us to point out the photos where he looked his most handsome. As he put it.. Eyeroll. Fuuto was always the hardest for me to gauge. I can remember him coming into my room after I told the rest of my brothers that I wanted to be just family.. I was terrified of what he would do that night but my look must have scared him off because he didn't push me as far as I thought he would. We've had a tumultuous relationship since. I look over at Fuuto who is looking at the pictures of Yusuke and I graduating with a sneer on his face. "I wish I could have graduated with you guys.." his voice seemed genuine until he continued "I would've made the pictures so much better! Yusuke looks so stiff." he mocks as he gets up and does an impression of a robot. Watura and I just ignore him as we continue our jog down memory lane much to Fuuto's annoyance. "Hey!" his loud outburst made me jump and he chuckled to himself. "Sorry.. I didn't mean to scare you." he smiled his best idol smile at me and looked at Wataru with a look that made him scurry off. "Much better.." he smirked as he sat next to me. "I guess we are saving the best for last.. I have to wait until the very end for my date with you.. What shall we do nee-chan?" His voice was oozing with charm but I couldn't tell if he was just acting or not. "Uhm.. Isn't that for you to decide or are you telling me you need ideas?" I smirked teasing him back and he gave me his stank face. "Of course not! I have the perfect idea.. I just want to make sure you'll like it." for once his voice seemed sheepish. Like back when he was explaining how his dream was to be an actor as we watched movies together. I stroked his hair and smiled "I wish you'd actually be yourself with me." he looked into my eyes and smirked as he said. "I wish you'd actually believe me when I was.." he twisted the end of my hair sending a shock to the rest of my body. His smirk faded as the rest of the brothers came into the room and he let go of my piece of hair. Just like that Fuuto was back to his arrogant self.

Masaomi recommended we watch a quick slideshow after dinner that he had put together. It'll be so cute to see pictures of the brothers when they were younger. I wish I had met them sooner.. Maybe my childhood wouldn't have been so lonely if I had met them sooner.. I walked by their place so many times as a kid and never once thought much of it. But it was a haven for children that I wasn't able to join until I was in my teens. I'm so thankful for the fact that the end of my childhood was spent with them.. I didn't realize how truly lonely I was until they came into my life like a tornado. I went to the kitchen to help Ukyo with the dinner prep and we glided around the kitchen together like we always had. When I first moved in he was just thankful to have someone help with the workload but now we truly enjoy cooking together. Having the other taste test our dishes before we serve them to the rest of the family had become part of our routine until I moved out. Part of me wished I had stayed here. I didn't think I'd be able to get over my fantasies of my brothers if I had stayed.. That obviously backfired. I chuckled at myself until I felt Ukyo put his hands on either side of the counter behind me and he pushed his body into mine. It wasn't quite an embrace. But it made me want to get closer to him. I dropped my knife and looked up at him. "Yes Ukyo?" I said peering into his ice blue eyes he cupped my chin in his hand and leaned in closer as if to kiss me. "I wish we could spend every day like this.. Cooking every meal together.. It was always the highlight of my day when you lived here." I felt my body begin to stiffen as I thought about him kissing me.. Would he be gentle like his looks suggest or demanding like his lawyer side.. I closed my eyes hoping to feel his lips against mine and I heard a soft chuckle. "I made the rest of my brothers agree not to kiss you in the house till you had decided.. I can't break that rule but you are making it nearly impossible to resist." he softly brushed his lips against mine as he said that. It was so light that it made me question if he had actually done it. "Ooh.. yeah that's probably a good idea.." my cheeks were burning as I said that and I tried to focus on finishing up my cooking duties. Wataru popped his head in and asked if he could help with setting the table. I jumped at the chance to leave the kitchen and told him I'd help him get everything ready.

This time I was sitting next to Fuuto at the end of the table. He was the only one sitting next to me as I was in the last seat. Wataru was across from us and he was anxiously finishing his food to avoid eye contact with Fuuto after the incident they had earlier. "Wataru.. You don't have to be afraid of me.." Fuuto's voice sounded concerned and apologetic as he looked at his younger brother. "Y-yes.. I just don't want you to be mad at me anymore oniisan." Wataru's voice sounded so meek I wanted to just go over there and hug him. "I wasn't mad at you.. I'm just.. I'm the youngest one in this fight. So I'm having a hard time actually getting Ema's attention.. Unless I act like a spoiled brat." Fuuto said as he looked over at me. I was shocked to hear that Fuuto thought I was ignoring him because of his age. I put my hand on his thigh and whispered "Come to my room after dinner.. We can talk then." I smiled as I pulled away and I noticed a slight blush on his face. He really is adorable.. Even when he was being overbearing with me when we were younger I never felt like he meant to hurt me. I just thought that he wasn't sure how to show how he felt for me like a little boy who pulled the hair of a girl he liked. We ate dinner in relative peace after that. Everyone was sharing work stories and teasing one another. We quickly cleaned up dinner and went to the living room for Masaomi's slideshow. I was wedged between Yusuke and Fuuto, let's hope they can be nice to each other long enough for this slideshow. A happy sounding acoustic song plays as photos of the older brothers as kids start to pop up. I couldn't help but giggle seeing the men next to me as toddlers who were fighting over a dinosaur sweatshirt. "You two were so cute Kaname and Ukyo.." I couldn't stifle my laughter anymore as Kaname gave me a puppy dog eyed look as he said. "I'm still cute." The slideshow continued as we got closer to the brothers near my age. The triplets were beyond cute and then Yusuke showed up.. Then a baby picture of me. I looked over at Masaomi and he smiled back at me. "You won't want to miss a thing.. So keep watching." Masaomi said as I became engrossed in the show. He had mixed in the few photos of me I had from my childhood along with theirs.. It made it look like I had always been a part of their family. I could feel the tears welling up in my eyes. I felt someone pull me into a hug and I assumed it was Yusuke but to my surprise it was Fuuto. He was stroking my hair as I cried. I was so happy I doubt I could've explained it in words. I had always felt like I was an outsider and when I found out I was adopted that feeling became even worse.. But The Asahinas had always been my family.. Even if we don't love each other like regular siblings we all do truly love each other. I felt another pair of arms squeeze me and this time it was Yusuke. They were both comforting me as the video continued on to our latest vacation.. We were all in Hawaii together and it was such an amazing trip. It ended with the picture of me in my bed that Tsubaki had taken of me sleeping. He had photoshopped out the mark on my neck and it was just an innocent picture now. All the brothers stopped talking as that picture came up. "Wow.. Thank you Masaomi.. That was really beautiful.." I wiped the tears from my eyes and Masaomi came over to me and kissed my forehead. "It wasn't just me.. All the brothers helped. They wanted this to be special for you. Today's the anniversary of you moving in with us.. But it's also going to be the anniversary for one of us in the future as the day we finally got our shot with you." His voice was smooth and soft but it was also a mark to how serious everyone was taking this. I had completely forgotten that it was the anniversary of my move in date with everything that was going on. "Thank you everyone.. I love you all so much and this means the world to me.." my voice was quivering and I could feel another wave of tears approaching. I really didn't want to be such a hot mess in front of everyone.. Fuuto stood up and offered me his hand. "You told me we'd talk after dinner.. So let's go talk.." he said, giving me a way out of this space. I was feeling like everything was coming in on me and I just needed to breathe. I took his hand and Yusuke let go of me without a word.

We got to my room and Fuuto plopped on my bed and tapped on his lap. "Put your head on my lap.. We can watch a movie to calm you down." His voice sounded sweet but also impatient. I smiled to myself knowing that Fuuto was trying his best to comfort me. I laid next to him and placed my head on his lap as Juli got on the bed and curled up next to my chest while making sure that he could see Fuuto. "Chi.. You let him back in your room.." Juli squeaked as Fuuto picked an indie movie to watch. I really wasn't following the plot as I was just enjoying how Fuuto was playing with my hair. He was being so gentle with me right now that it made me feel like his own personal doll. "Fuuto.. Do you really think I don't take you seriously?" I said as I rolled over so that I was laying flat on my back so that I could more easily look at him as we spoke. "You always seem to take what I say the wrong way.. Or you assume I'm kidding when I tell you my genuine feelings.. So no I don't think you take me seriously nee-chan." a frown came across his face as he spoke. I lifted my hand to stroke his chin and he pushed his head further into it. "I know I'm hard to read.. But I do truly love you Ema.. Just like the rest of my brothers. I know I'm not your first choice but I'd like you to take me just as seriously as you do with them.. I mean you brought me into your room.." He quickly shifted our position so that I was straddling his lap. "You know what I did to you last time we were alone in here.. We watched movies I forced you to get for me because you blew my cover.. You were so easy to push around then and I wanted to see how far you'd let me push you.." His voice became silkier as he continued on. "I felt like you would've let me do anything to you that day because of guilt.. Which made me feel absolutely worthless. I had fans who would've killed to be in your spot but you were just going along with me to make me feel better.. That's when I realized I needed you to understand me. Why do you think I started to go to a public high school? I wanted to be near you. Being an idol and going to public school? I had to fight tooth and nail with my agent at the time. I spun him some bullshit about how it would make me look more like a people person. But it was all for you Ema.." He cupped my face with his hands and crashed his lips onto mine. This was the first time I felt like I was getting to see the real Fuuto and he was magnificent. I wrapped my hand around the back of his neck to bring him closer to me as my other hand went on his chest. He licked my bottom lip asking for entrance and I gladly gave it to him. He tasted like the sweet cherry candies he steals from Louis. He pushed me down onto the bed so that I was under him and started to grind against me. Oh god.. We can't do this here can we? I pulled back and looked into his eyes. He gave me the sexiest smirk I've ever seen in my life and started to kiss my jawline going towards my ear. "I won't go further than this if you don't want me to.." I bit my lip as his voice took over my being. "I want more Fuuto.. But the rules.." It felt like such a cheap excuse but it's all the sense I could hold onto. I didn't expect our talk would end up with us like this. "I already broke the rules by kissing you.. So what's wrong with breaking a few more?" he murmured as his hips continued to grind against me. How can a woman resist that? "You will be the death of me Fuuto.." I whispered as he pulled his shirt off and then went to pull off mine. "I'll make it a glorious death then.." his voice gave me goosebumps as I felt his lips go down my neck. His tongue traced my collarbone as I ran my fingers through his hair. "You taste so sweet nee-chan.. I wonder how sweet this is.." his fingers rubbed against my pussy through my jeans. I moaned and his eyes looked even more devious.. "Oooh I like that sound.. But you'll have to be quiet nee-chan.. We can't let anyone else hear what we are doing here or we'll get in trouble.. But maybe you'd like to be punished." His words were sending electric pulses throughout my body. Then we hear a knock on the door.. Why now! Both of us groan in unison. "Yes?" I say as I try to clear my throat. "Fuuto.. You know the rules. It's also getting late. I'm sure Ema would like to rest before work tomorrow." It was obvious that it was Yusuke's voice and Fuuto didn't look happy one bit. "I'll be out in a minute!" he groaned at the door and looked over at me. "Do you think.. I'd like to just sleep next to you.. I'm not trying to stay so we can finish this.. I mean I'd like to finish this but I'd also just like to hold you." seeing him go from sex god to lovesick school boy was more than I could handle. "Yes, I'd like that." I smiled at him and went to grab his shirt to hand it to him. "Uh.. would you wear that to sleep.." his face became flushed and I thought I was about to swoon at his cuteness. I shook my head and went to lock the door of my room. I slipped his shirt on and slipped my jeans off. When I got back he was already under the covers and in just his boxers. I slid into bed with him and we spooned each other. We weirdly felt like a perfect fit. There wasn't any awkward adjusting we just fit together. "If this is a dream I never want to wake up Oneesan.." his voice melted into my being and I smiled at him as my body relaxed into his. "This would be a nice dream to stay in forever.." I replied as we went back to the movie we were watching and fell asleep in each others arms.

_**Authors Notes:**_

_**So i went back and forth about Fuuto getting a sex scene here.. But I knew Yusuke wouldn't be happy to know they were alone together. So I had a feeling that he wasn't about to let another brother get his way with Ema if he could do anything about it, especially Fuuto. **_

_**But Fuuto still gets what he wanted, which was to spend the night with Ema.. Just not in the way he was hoping. I also really enjoyed writing his softer side. You don't see it much in the anime. It's usually brushed off as a joke but now that he is older I wanted him to be more comfortable showing that side to Ema. Even being desperate for her to see it.**_

_**Next Chapter will be Masaomi's date! Honestly he is one of my favorite brothers so I've been dying to write their date. **_

_**It's been super fun to just write chapters of the brothers interacting with each other and Ema though. I didn't really expect to get two chapters out of it but here we are. Lol I hope you enjoyed it!**_


	6. Chapter 5 (Masaomi Part 1)

When I woke up Fuuto was gone but he had left me a note. "Thank you for last night.. Also please take a picture for me in my shirt at some point.. I'll treasure it forever. ;)" I chuckled at the note and put it in my bag as I quickly got ready for work. Fuuto must have had an early shoot to wake up before I did.. I put on a simple long sleeve shirt with a pair of jeans. I was checking myself out in the mirror when I heard a knock at the door. "Ema.. It's Yusuke wanna walk to work together?" his voice sounded unsure but I could bet he had been thinking about what to say to me all night. That's just the way he is. "Yes I'd love that Yusuke! I'll need to grab a quick bite before we go though." I grabbed Juli and put him in his carrier. "Looks like you get to come to work with me today." Juli let out a soft groan as he rolled over in his carrier. He wouldn't admit it but he enjoyed it when the little kids played with him. When I stepped out of my room Yusuke checked me over as if looking for a new mark but from Fuuto this time. "We didn't do anything.. He just wanted to cuddle." I tried not to look embarrassed about admitting that I had spent the whole night tangled with Fuuto. Yusuke nodded at me but he looked disappointed. "I'll have to ask for a night sometime then.." he said under his breath. "I wanted to talk to you about something as we go to work.. Is that okay?" he looked at me sheepishly as he spoke. He may be a muscular guy but deep down he is still that shy high schooler that I had a crush on. "Of course, you can always talk to me Yusuke." I grabbed his hand and gave it a quick squeeze as I hurried to the kitchen. Ukyo was making me a small to go lunch as I walked in. "Oh my god you are a lifesaver! Seriously thank you Ukyo." I gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and snagged a granola bar as I put the hand made lunch in my bag. "That's all I get?" Ukyo teased as he pulled me into his arms. A blush flared on my face as I felt his hard chest against me. I don't know how he had the time to work out this crazy work schedule and take care of the brothers.. Most of whom still lived in lofts. "What do you want as a reward then?" I asked as I looked into his eyes. He pointed to his lips and smirked as if challenging me to defy him on this. "You're gonna break the rules too Ukyo?" I chuckled and one of his eyebrows went up. "Too?" his voice was done being playful and now I could see the fire in his eyes he gets when he is working on a difficult case. Oh crap he didn't know Fuuto was in my room last night.. "Oh nothing!" I tried to play it off and gave him a quick peck on the lips as I tried to leave. He held me in place and plowed his lips into mine. It was more aggressive than I ever imagined. It was like he was trying to erase anyone elses kisses from my mind. Honestly it was working. I could feel my knees buckling as he pulled away from me with a smirk. "Now you know how to kiss me from now on.. A peck will never do my dear." he whispered as he let go of me and went back to making lunches like nothing happened.

I got outside to Yusuke and I really couldn't tell you how I got here. My mind was still frazzled by that kiss. "One of my annoying brothers must have teased you.." Yusuke groaned as he grabbed my hand. This time he didn't lace our fingers together. It felt like an older brother dragging his kid sister to school. Which was weirdly cute. I couldn't stifle the giggle and Yusuke must've realized what he was doing. He quickly laced our fingers together and began to speak. "Ema.. I wanted to tell you about something that happened when we were in high school together.." I looked over at him and his face was beginning to blush. "I.. I was going to ask you out the day I found out you were my new step-sister.." His voice was soft but I could tell he was pushing himself to tell me this. "I've wanted you to be mine the longest.. I'm not saying that means you are mine.. It's your choice.. I just wish I hadn't been a coward back then.. If I had asked you out a day sooner.. Maybe we'd.." he glanced over at me and smiled. "Maybe we'd be married by now.. With a little one to keep you occupied at home.." his face was a bright crimson now. I was just in awe of how cute he looked and I needed him to know something as well. "I liked you back then too.. When I found out we were going to be siblings.. My heart sank." Yusuke stopped walking and pulled me into a small alleyway between an apartment building and a store. "You're not serious are you?" he said as his eyes searched mine. I nodded and said "Yes.. I was a coward too.. I never thought you'd like me.. So the idea of dating your step-sister just seemed outlandish.. So I just gave up on it." I blushed as he looked at me in pure shock. His lips crashed onto mine and I let out a soft squeak causing him to pull away. "Did I hurt you.." he asked and I shook my head no. "Just surprised-" then his lips were back on mine and his arms were around my waist. He was pulling me into him so hard that I was worried I'd drop Juli. Then I hear Juli shouting from his carrier for the redheaded man to let go of me. Yusuke chuckles and grabs the carrier. "Sorry there Juli.. I just couldn't hold back.." Juli calms down after hearing his response. "I love you Ema.. You know that but even if you don't pick me at the end of this I only wish you are with the person that makes you the happiest.." he gave me a bitter sweet smile and grabbed my hand again. We continued the walk to school looking like a newlywed couple. I didn't want the walk to end.. This is the most Yusuke and I had talked in a week and I had missed him deeply. When we went our separate ways he gave me a tender kiss while handing Juli to me. I went into my class with a red face. Thankfully the kids only noticed Juli.

The week went by in a flash. Yusuke had made sure to tease me at least once a day. Usually he pulls me into a closet for a kiss. Thankfully I had stocked up on my favorite lip gloss because my poor lips were about to give in to the pressure at this point.. All of the brothers were now bringing their A games and my brain wasn't handling it well. I received the most beautiful burgundy lace dress on Tuesday from Masaomi with a pair of gold mary janes. All he included was a note saying "This is for our date.. Make sure it fits otherwise we'll be in trouble." The note gave me chills. What did he mean we'd be in trouble.. Is it because of the dress code? Oh god where is he taking me for dinner? As I slipped the strapless number on and finished up my date night makeup I twirled around my apartment. I felt like a princess waiting for her knight to arrive.. Which as an independent woman should probably bother me? But It didn't. I was enjoying the gifts that Masaomi gave me. They were my taste and it was obvious he had put a lot of thought into this. My phone rang and it was Hikaru I quickly picked up. "Yes Mother?" I chimed as I answered the phone. "Dear daughter, please tell your lovelorn mother has your date arrived?" he teased back and I chuckled. "Not yet.. If he had, do you think I would've answered this call?" he laughed back and said "No of course not.. I'm actually really excited to hear about this date. Masaomi has never really dated anyone seriously.. So I have no idea what he has planned. Meanwhile Kaname has a bag of tricks to pull from so I imagine he'll go back to his hosting days and spoil you." I groaned at the thought that there were more dates.. "I hate dates.. Tell me again why I agreed to this ludicrous plan?" I asked Hikaru as he was enjoying my despair. "Because there's no other way.. Plus after this I can't imagine you'll hate dates anymore. You are about to go out with the most eligible bachelor in Japan. Enjoy it sis. I love you! Call your dear mother if he does anything untoward." with that Hikaru hung up and I plopped myself on my bed. "So it begins.." I whisper to myself as I hear Masaomi's ringtone (Physical - Dua Lipa). "Hey Onii-chan." I nearly screamed into the phone from both excitement and anxiousness. Masaomi chuckled on the other end. "I'm downstairs.. White car just get in the back." he said in an amused voice. "Yes sir, be down in a minute." I hung up and grabbed my purse before giving myself another check in the mirror. I got into the car and nearly started drooling when I eye'd Masaomi next to me. He was wearing a white suit with a black shirt and burgundy bow tie to match my dress. He looked like he had just stepped out of a Gucci ad. "You look breathtaking Ema.." His hand was caressing my cheek as he spoke and my mind was still in shock from how good he looked. "Do I look that good to you Imouto?" he smirked as his hand went down my chest quickly teasing the tops of my breasts before continuing on to feeling the lace of my dress. His hand stopped on my thigh and I couldn't even speak so I nodded. "Good.. I'll wear a suit for you every day if you promise to react like this every time.." He teased as he kissed my neck. I felt the car move and realized we had a driver. "You didn't have to spend so much Masaomi.. You know me, I'm happy with anything." I felt his hand trace small circles on my lap as he looked over at me. "I know I don't have to.. But I want to. I want my spouse to be absolutely spoiled and I have the money to do that." he said as he put his other hand on my chin and pulled me into a kiss. His lips were softer than silk but I felt like he was holding back something.. I put my hand on his chest and pulled him closer to me. I felt him smile and I decided it was my turn to tease him. I lightly teased his bottom lip with my tongue and I felt his hand lace in my hair that had been freshly curled. He let me into his mouth and teased my tongue softly back as if he was only giving me a taste of what is to come. "You taste better than I ever imagined Imouto.. I don't want to spoil my meal." he smiled at me in an innocent way but his eyes were alluding to something else.

With that he grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the car. We were in front of one of the most expensive italian places in town. I looked over at him and he gave me a cunning smile. "Shall we princess?" he whispered in my ear as he wrapped his arm around my waist and led me inside. Oh he can call me princess all night long. That word usually bothered me but from Masaomi.. I truly felt like his princess and I loved it. The whole restaurant was dimly lit and I noticed no one else was around.. This is the most famous date spot in Tokyo.. Why is it empty? As if he read my thoughts Masaomi said "I rented the place out.. Just us tonight.. I didn't want anything distracting us." he smirked as I noticed the rose petals surrounding the only table in the place. It was a mix of my favorite color purple and the burgundy of my dress. Masaomi must've been planning this all week.. "Thank you Masaomi.. This feels like a dream." I could feel myself getting teary and Masaomi pulled me into his chest. "If you need to cry, don't hold it back.. I don't want you to hide anything from me.." He stroked my hair and I rubbed my face into his chest. His scent always made me feel better.. It's just smooth with a small hint of spice. Just enough to make your mouth water. "I'm just overwhelmed.. You are so amazing Masaomi I don't feel like I deserve this.." He pulled back and cupped my face gently with his hand. "Ema.. You remember when you told me I had more worth than just being a doctor.. The same goes for you. You mean the world to me and I won't have you saying you don't deserve to be treated this way.. I wanted to do so much more but I only had a week.. Next time I'll make sure to give you something you truly deserve." With that he kissed me this time there was no softness to it. Just pure desire. He pulled back and ushered me into my chair. He brought my hand up to his mouth and kissed each knuckle before going to his own seat. Masaomi was everything a woman could want in a man.. He is sweet, compassionate and gorgeous.. Those aren't even his best qualities. Compared to him I felt like a donkey next to a unicorn. As I was lost in thought Masaomi ordered us wine for our dinner. "What are you thinking so hard about Ema?" he said as he smiled at me. "Honestly? I'm just thinking about how crazy lucky I am to be here right now. I never would've thought we'd be alone like this.." I bit my lip trying to hold back the blush that was flooding my face. I failed miserably as you can imagine. He chuckled and grabbed my hand tracing circles on it over the table. "I've thought about us like this many times.. Even when you were younger.. I hated myself for it.. You were supposed to be my little sister.. Yet I wanted you to want me like this.." His voice shifted from its normally controlled self to a dark silkiness that was enveloping me. The waiter brought over our wine and we both took a sip before ordering our dinners. "You always want pasta Ema.. Sometimes I imagine you in your apartment just laying on your bed with a bowl of spaghetti." he chuckled at himself as I blushed. "Hey! You never know that may happen!" I smiled as Masaomi kissed the top of my hand again. "Your smile lights up a room.. You know that right?" he said as I took a sip of my wine. My eyes lit up as he told me that. "Thank you Onii-chan.." I feel the same way about you. You are always the one holding everyone in the family up.. I hope that when you are with me you can be yourself." I said as our food arrived. I swirled some of the pasta on my fork and took a bite making a small moaning sound. I saw Masaomi blush as he took a bite of his steak. He is so cute when he gets embarrassed. It's hard to imagine that there's a big age difference between us. His reactions remind me more of the men around my age. "Masaomi would you like to try some of my food?" I offered my fork and he took a bite. He licked his lips after swallowing and the sight made me want to crawl over the table to kiss him. "That's really amazing Ema! Maybe when we come next time I'll get that instead. I mean if we come again.." his voice got quiet at the end and the thought of coming here with Masaomi for our anniversary flashed in my head. I'm sure he'd spend the whole year planning out a perfect night for us.. "I'd like that, then I could eat off of your plate and mine." I giggled and Masaomi's eyes met mine. He looked shocked but excited at the idea. "Sounds like the perfect date to me." he said as we finished our dinners with a relatively small talk about work. "Dessert.. Is going to be special.. So I was thinking, would you sit on my lap Imouto?" he blushed as he spoke and I nodded.

I sat on his lap and he wrapped his arms around my waist. He nuzzled his head against my neck and took a deep breath. "You always smell like heaven Ema.. I wish my pillows smelled like you. I imagine I'd sleep much better.." he said as I blushed like mad. "I can imagine waking up to you every day and never getting tired of seeing your sleepy face.. When you were sick I'd look forward to being able to see you so peaceful.." I wanted to close my eyes and just listen to his voice as he painted a picture of our future together. It sounded so nice. "Do you remember when our mother made me go to a matchmaking service.. The whole time I was there all I could think about was how badly I wished it was you sitting across from me.. That woman would've made any man on the planet happy but.. She wasn't you." I felt like my heart was beating out of my chest the more he spoke. "I.. Yeah I remember.. Kaname took me to the hotel you were at.. My heart sank when I saw you go into that room." I said sheepishly feeling like a fool for following him to the hotel even though it was done years ago. He chuckled and kissed my neck. "You followed me? I didn't know that.. I'll have to hear about what other escapades you did because of me later.." his voice got lower as the dessert came to the table. It was two cannolis with a mix of white and semi-sweet chocolate heart drizzled around them. Then there was a small basket with a handmade bunny inside it. "Masaomi.." I said as I grabbed the bunny. It had a card attached to the burgundy bow around its neck. "To my forever and always a Ursa-tan of your very own. Hold him and think of me as I thought of you as I made it." I covered my mouth as I felt my eyes get watery. Damn it Masaomi I don't want to cry on our date. "This.. this is beautiful thank you Masaomi.." I kissed him deeply as I felt his arms tighten around me. "You are too good to me.." I said as I rested my forehead on his. "No such thing.. This is just the beginning of our night princess.." he said as he stroked my cheek. He held up the cannoli and offered me a bite. He teasingly took it away and took a bite before offering it to me again. "You can have the rest if you give me a kiss." He teased and without hesitation i kissed him as i stole the cannoli. I giggled as I cuddled the bunny and ate my cannoli. I could seriously get used to this..

After I finished the last cannoli Masaomi put some of the drizzled chocolate on my nose and licked it off with a chuckle. "Oh? Wanna play this game?" I teased as I put some on his neck and licked it off eliciting a moan from him. He smirked and put some on my lips and then his tongue.. He kissed me with so much force I felt like we were being melted together. His tongue was rubbing against mine and I couldn't help but moan at the sensations and the taste of chocolate. "I think I win Imouto.." he whispered as we got up to head back to the car. I did my best pouty face expression which just made him laugh. He had his hand on my waist as he opened the door to the car. "Part 2 here we come!" I said raising the bunny's hands over its head making it look like it was cheering. "You are right princess.. There are 4 parts tonight. Though I may have to take Ursa if you show him more attention than me." he says with a puppy dog look on his face. I give Ursa a small squeeze then put him down in order to kiss Masaomi on the cheek. "You have my undivided attention Masaomi." I giggled as Masaomi blushes at my response. We arrive at the theater pretty quickly and Masaomi leads me inside. This time he has my arm draped on his. We look like a posh couple that just got a night out. "I hope you don't mind.. But my boss will be joining us. When he heard about my date.. Well he invited himself." Masaomi said with a slightly panicked look. "I don't mind at all. It gives me the perfect opportunity to brag about how amazing you are." I smiled as we walked up to a couple in their 60's. "Sir this is my date, Hinata Ema.." the couple looks me over as Masaomi speaks and both give me a genuine smile. "Looks like you found yourself a good one Asahina! Let's hope you can hang onto her before your brothers meet her." his boss said and I looked over at Masaomi who now looked a little pale. "I've met his brothers.. They are all amazing in their own way but they don't compare to Masaomi.. Without him the whole family would fall apart." I smiled at his boss and then at Masaomi who looked speechless. "Dear don't tease the poor boy. He wants to impress his date not make her run for the hills.. Let's go to our seats early so we can give them a minute." his wife says and I give her a look of thanks which she acknowledges. Once they leave I can feel Masaomi relax. "Thank you.. You didn't have to say that.." he put his hand on my waist and pulled me closer to him. "I meant every word.. We all depend on you Masaomi." I got on my tippy toes and gave him a loving kiss before anyone noticed our PDA. He blushed and stroked my cheek. "Shall we?" he asks. "We shall!" I giggle as we make our way into the ballet. The storyline was about a prince going to save a princess. Only to find she has been taken by someone else.. He searches the country for her and when he finally finds her they fall madly in love. The whole time I was picturing us as the lover characters.. I could imagine Masaomi twirling me around the stage like I was made of air. I glanced over at Masaomi and it seemed like he was thinking the same thing. We held each others hand through the whole performance. We had a quick chat with his boss and his wife about how great Masaomi is.. To the point I thought Masaomi was going to turn into a tomato. His face was insanely red. When we got back into the car he pulled me onto his lap. "You are truly amazing Ema.. I've never seen my boss smile that much.. Time for part 3.." he grabbed Ursa and unzipped the pouch in the back. How had I forgotten that Wataru's Ursa had a pocket.. He pulled out a stunning necklace with 13 different gems made into a stunning mosaic shape. "There's one stone for each of us.. I wanted to give this to you years ago.. But it never felt right. Until I heard your swan song.. I know that must've been embarrassing for you.. But it changed my life to hear you say those words. I wasn't just the guy who had a crush on his step-sister anymore.." He kissed the back of my neck as he put the necklace on my neck. "I love you Ema.. I will always protect you no matter what. That's what this necklace symbolizes. We will always be there for you no matter what."

"You just want to make me cry tonight don't you?" I sniffled as I tried to hold back tears. Masaomi's words always got to me in a way that none of the others could. I always knew he was being sincere.. He wasn't a man who would say something just to hear himself speak. Everything he said he meant. I needed someone like that in my life more than I ever thought. "I want to be alone with you Masaomi.." I whispered as the driver took us to our final destination. "As you wish princess." Masaomi whispers back as he kisses my neck as one of his hands goes up my side and up to my breast. He cups it softly and starts massaging it as his hips softly grind into me. I can feel a bulge against my ass as I try to hold in a moan. "When we're alone I don't want you to hide your voice from me.. I've been dreaming of hearing it since Subaru's party.." his other hand went up my thigh and pushed my dress up my legs. I wanted to feel him tease my core but I could feel he was just trying to give me a taste rather than a full course. His breath against my skin was making me weak. I was praying that we were close to the destination because I needed more. "I want to feel you inside me Masaomi.." I moaned as he slowly rubbed my clit. I felt his movements stop as he realized what I said. "You just want to test my self control don't you Imouto.." I felt his fingers go inside my panties and he teased my entrance with his fingers right as we stopped in front of a fancy hotel. "Saved by the bell my love.." he whispered before he kissed the side of my head. He pulled me out of the car and we walked straight to the elevator. "Got my key earlier today." he said with a wink that made me blush. What had gotten into him? "I didn't want to have to wait any longer than I had to once we got to this stage.." We went to the private elevator which lead to a penthouse on the top floor of the hotel. When the elevator doors closed he embraced me from behind and started kissing my neck. One of his hands went to my breast but this time he went inside my dress and bra. He rubbed my nipple between his fingers and I moaned. "That sound.." he whispered as he ground his hips into me as he continued to tease my nipple. "I hope you weren't expecting to get much rest tonight.." he nibbled at my ear as the elevator let us out into a stunning penthouse. You could see the whole city from here. With the city lights it looked like we had fallen into the sky and it was just the two of us. "Ema.." He ran his hands in my hair and brought his face close to mine. "You blow me away in every way possible.. This date was supposed to make you feel the same things that I do.. That feeling you get when you look at the city right now.. That's how I feel every time I see you. You are my star Ema.. When I see you it doesn't matter who else is in the room.. To me it's just the two of us." I felt him unzip my dress and it pooled at my ankles. "I want to take this slow tonight.. So I had the hotel prepare a bath for us.." he said as he grabbed my hand ushering me into a bathroom that was covered in rose petals and candle light. There was a glass window next to the tub that made it seem like you were sitting outside. "You look so stunning like this Ema.." he said as his hand softly went down my arm to my waist. I felt him trace the outline of my panties and he let out a soft moan as I ran my hand down his crotch. "I want to see you too Masaomi.." I felt my voice tremble. I couldn't tell if it was because I was excited or if I was nervous for the rest of our night. I had never been pampered like this.. It wasn't even something I realized I wanted but with Masaomi I wanted him to treat me this way.. He was looking at me as if I was the only woman in the world. Masaomi shrugged his coat off and started to undo his bowtie. "Let me.." I said as I undid his tie the rest of the way and unbuttoned his shirt. His hands went to tug my panties off as I slid his shirt off his shoulders. Masaomi wasn't crazy muscular but he was definitely built.. His muscle was all from use rather than for show. I ran my hands over his chest and Masaomi just watched me admiring his form. He put his hand under my chin and softly put his lips on mine. It felt like silk as he embraced me pulling me into his chest. He was undoing my bra as his tongue entered my mouth. His fingers ran up my body giving me chills as one of his hands went into my curly locks. My hands went to his hips and undid his belt as our tongues massaged each other. He still tasted like chocolate and it made my head spin. His hand in my hair tightened as his pants pooled around his ankles. He let go of my hair and grabbed my legs hoisting them around his waist. He brought me over to the bathroom counter and placed me on top of it. He broke the kiss and stared into my eyes before making his way to the floor. He slipped my shoes off as he kissed his way up my legs. He gave me a playful bite as he looked up at me which made me moan. His tongue went to my core with a quick swipe which made my hips buck. He smiled up at me and then started to tease my clit. It was like his tongue was made to tease me. He was barely touching me but it was sending me into a frenzy to feel more. I grabbed his head and tried to usher him closer to my core but he pinned my hands on the counter with his own. He continued teasing me and enjoyed my whimpering moans. "Please Masaomi.. I need more.." I begged as he looked up at me. "Mmm.. But you seem to like my light touches.. But as my princess wishes.." he said before letting go of my hands so that he could slide a finger inside me. I grabbed onto the counter as he sucked on my clit making my body spasm at the sudden change in sensation. I could feel my orgasm building as Masaomi continued to push me further towards it. I grabbed his hair and moaned his name as his tongue flicked my clit. Masaomi's eyes were glued on my every reaction and he seemed to be enjoying the view. "I'm so close.." I moaned as he added another finger to tease my g-spot. Masaomi let out a groan as my pussy started to tighten on his fingers and his tongue went into a frenzy on my clit. I closed my eyes and leaned against the mirror in the bathroom for support as an orgasm tore through my body. Masaomi stood back up and licked my cum off of his fingers.

"You taste better than any dessert Ema.." he said with a smirk as he went to test the water for the bath. "Surprisingly enough it's still warm.. Shall we princess?" he held his hand out to me and part of me wasn't sure if my legs would hold. I slid off the counter and grabbed his hand. He had slipped out of his underwear and to say he is well endowed would be an understatement. I blushed as I looked over his naked body and I could see a slight blush on his cheeks too. Even if he was enjoying me ogling him we both were feeling rather exposed. "Oh before we forget.." he said as he grabs a hair band and puts my hair up in a messy bun to keep it out of the water. "Don't want to ruin your gorgeous curls.. Least not yet.." he said with a smile. He slid into the bath first and then helped me in. He had me straddling his hips and before I could process anything he was grinding into me. His cock was teasing my entrance and I couldn't help but moan. "I've been dreaming about this moment for so long.. I never thought it'd be reality.." he whispered against my neck as he continued to rub his cock against my folds. "Part of me wants to just plunge into you but another part of me wants this to last as long as possible.." he looked into my eyes as he said that. I bit my lip and closed the gap between us by grazing my lips against his. "I need you inside me Masaomi.." I whimpered as I ground my hips into his. He slipped a condom on and slammed his hips into mine as he plunged inside me. I closed my eyes and bucked my hips as I felt him throb inside me. I had never felt this full before. I wasn't sure it was a feeling I could get used to. Before I could even try Masaomi was thrusting inside me. He was taking his time as if letting me get used to him but my whole body was shaking. "Are you okay Ema..?" he asked as his hips slowed to a halt. "Don't… Stop.." I murmured not wanting to lose the sensation that was washing over me. He smirked to himself and kissed my neck as his hands ushered my hips to follow his. My body was shivering in delight as he thrusted into me. I wanted more.. I needed more and my legs wrapped tighter around Masaomi's waist. He let out a groan of delight as my hips ground harder into his. His thrusts had changed from slow and tender to pure passion. I felt like he was holding back all night and now I see why. When he finally lets go it makes you see the cosmos. An orgasm washed over my body that sent my body into a whirlwind. I could feel myself getting completely lost in him and I wanted him to feel the same way. I leaned back a little bit and the angle made Masaomi moan my name. "You feel so good Ema.." he moaned into my ear as his hips became frantic. "Make me see stars Masaomi.." I moaned as I pulled him into a kiss. It was like I had sent him a secret signal. He found my G-spot and made sure to hit it perfectly with every thrust as his hand teased my clit. His tongue was massaging mine to the point that I could have orgasmed just from that. He was making me forget anyone else who had ever touched me and I was loving it. With one last glorious thrust Masaomi and I climaxed together. I could feel my body just crumble against his. I didn't think I'd have the strength to even get off his lap. "I don't think I can move Ema.." he chuckled. "Me either.. My soul feels like it left my body.." I joked back. I felt Masaomi let my hair down and he slowly ran his fingers through it. "Is that a good thing?" he asked, almost worried he had gone too far. "Of course.. You can do that to me anytime." I smiled at him to reassure him. He gave me a loving kiss as he pulled out of me. "Don't tempt me.. I'll just lock you in my room and never let you out." he winked playfully. "Turn around.." he cooed and I listened. I very clumsily turned around in the tub which made us both laugh and he slowly washed my body and then massaged my head as he washed my hair. I could seriously get used to this.. Who doesn't like to get pampered? I thought I didn't but after tonight my mind has been officially changed. "Your turn Masaomi.." I blushed and stood up so that I could sit on the edge of the tub to wash his hair. He smiled and pulled me into an upside down kiss. We looked like a newly wed couple and I honestly didn't mind the thought of it. I slowly rinsed his hair and gave him a massage like Louis had taught me. Masaomi let out a groan and looked up at me. "Promise you'll do this for me after every shift?" he smiled and I giggled as I nodded. "Sure! Just as long as you promise to wash my hair in return." he nodded as he closed his eyes enjoying the sweet moment we were having together. We got out of the bath as the water had long since cooled.. We just hadn't noticed. Masaomi blew my hair dry and brushed it just like it was made of the most precious material in the world. "One last present.." he whispered and pulled a robe out from behind the door.. It had the initials A.E on them and it took me a second for it to click.. Asahina Ema.. This was his declaration of intent if I chose him I'd officially become an Asahina. That was the final straw and the tears flooded out of my eyes. He slipped the robe over my body and put his on with matching A.M initials embroidered into them. He brought me into an embrace and my whole body melted into his. "Thank you.. This.. this is so beautiful." I couldn't help but cry from overwhelming happiness. "I want you to know Ema.. That without you I would've never become who I am now.. I only saw myself as a doctor you're the one who taught me that I am so much more than that.. For that I have to thank you." he kissed the top of my head and picked me up bridal style to carry me to bed. It was luxurious like the rest of the room. He plopped me down on the white bedding with embroidered flowers all over it. I cuddled into his chest after sliding under the covers. He ran his hand up and down my back and it calmed my nerves to the point I had stopped crying. "So what other hijinks did you do behind my back Ema?" he teased trying to get my mind off of the overwhelming emotions I was feeling. I chuckled and looked up at him. "Mmm.. Do you remember your secret admirer who kept sending you a bouquet of plush bunnies? on your birthday every year?" I asked and he gave me a look like he knew where this was going. "I send those.." I chuckled and he pushed me onto the bed so that he was on top of me and started tickling me. "Seriously? I wish I had kept all of them now.. I just handed them out to patients. I thought they were a joke from Kaname." he smirked and kissed me playfully as he stopped tickling me. "Yep! I'm glad you gave them to patients now they have a piece of you." I smiled as I spoke and he gave me an eskimo kiss before he put us in a spooning position. "Ema.. No matter what happens.. This will always be the best night of my life. I love you." he whispered before he kissed my neck. "I love you too Masaomi.." I smiled and closed my eyes as my body drifted off to sleep. This night would always be a precious memory for me too.


	7. Chapter 6 (Masaomi Part 2)

I woke up to Masaomi's heartbeat and I felt myself not wanting to get up from the warmth I was feeling. Thinking about last night made my face flush. I had never felt this level of intimacy before and it was honestly overwhelming for me.. I wasn't sure if it was something I could get used to but I wanted to. I wanted to be with someone who treated me well.. All of my exes were asses to say the least. I somehow managed to pick the polar opposite of what I needed. I guess most people do when they are young. I sighed and that made Masaomi wake up. "Something wrong?" he asked in a sleepy voice. "Just thinking about how much time I wasted on dumb boys is all." I laughed trying to drop the subject. "We all have those relationships Ema.. Even I was young and stupid once." he teased as he rolled over to lay on top of me. "Oh really? I thought you just were born a perfect man." I giggled as he ran his nose against my neck in a ticklish manner. Then I felt him grind his morning wood into my core and my mind instantly switched gears. I let out a soft moan and Masaomi smirked down at me. "Mmm.. That's what I want to hear every morning.." he kissed up my neck to my ear and nibbled on it. "I don't think I can let you leave this bed before I take you again.." he whispered and my body shivered with delight. I felt him open my robe and kiss my chest running his tongue around my nipple before finally clamping his mouth onto it giving it a playful lick. "Masaomi.." I moaned as I ran one of my hands down his chest while the other went to the back of his neck. "You're so sensitive.. It's amazing.." he teased as he bit my nipple causing my chest to arch against him. I felt him smirk against my skin as one of his hands goes down to my core and teases my clit. I bit my lip as he looked up at me with a sultry look. "No holding back.." he whispered as he bit my lip playfully. He closed my legs and put them on his shoulders as he rubbed his cock between my legs. His eyes fluttered shut as he enjoyed feeling my wetness build because of his teasing. I felt like he was inside me already and the sensation was making my climax build so much faster than I ever expected. "Mmm seems like you enjoy being teased Ema.." He plunged a finger inside me and groaned at how wet I already was. "Do you always wake up like this or were you excited by someone.." His voice was so sexy that I felt like I was going to burst if I answered. My face flushed and he smirked knowing his answer. "I'll make sure to satisfy you then.. Can't leave you in such a state if I'm responsible." he smiled up at me with his signature grin and my heart swooned. Would every day be like this? Being pampered whenever we were together.. Before I could think about it Masaomi had slipped his cock inside me. My legs were still held together as he pushed inside me. I could hear him groan as he fought against the tightness that came from being in this position. "Let me touch you Masaomi.." I moaned as I felt like he was only worried about my pleasure. He quickly switched our positions and put my legs around his waist. I dug my nails into his chest and his neck as he filled my body. "You feel so good Ema.." he grunts as he slowly works his way inside me. I can feel my pussy squeezing him even tighter than last night and the sensation is driving me wild. He pulled off his robe completely and I felt my mouth water.. "So sexy.." I moaned as I felt him thrust inside me. "I'm glad you approve.." he chimed as his hands went to my neck and back to pull me closer to him. Our bodies were moving in sync with each other and the room was full of our pants and moans. It was the perfect way to wake up. His thrusts were slowly increasing as my body started to accept his size. He was rolling his hips against mine and it was sending waves through my nerves. "Don't stop.." I moaned as he continued his onslaught to my senses. His mouth had crashed onto mine and his tongue was teasing mine as he continued to speed up his thrusts. I could feel my climax building and I could feel him throbbing deep inside me. I just hopped that meant he was as close as I am. My body started to shudder as he rammed into my g-spot making me fall into a wave of ecstasy. "Thats it Ema.." he moaned as he grabbed my hips and started frantically thrusting into me. It felt like he had lost control of himself and it was glorious to watch. His eyes were fixed on mine as I moaned his name as I climaxed. He bit his lip and tilted his head back letting out a grunt as he finished inside me. He looked down at me with a smile and kissed my forehead as he pulled out of me. "I could get used to that.." he panted as he laid down next to me. "I could too.." I said as I looked over at him with a blush over my cheeks. I can't believe we just did that.. I laughed to myself and Masaomi looked at me a little confused. "What's so funny?" he asked, sitting himself up on the bed. "If someone told you two months ago we'd be where we are now.. Don't you think you would've found it impossible?" I asked, waiting for a clever response. "Honestly.. If someone had told me I'd have this chance with you two months ago.. I would've asked you to marry me the next day to avoid this contest." he smiled at me looking somewhat embarrassed at his response. "Oh.." I sat up in bed and looked over at the morning skyline. Finding myself lost for words as I got out of bed and walked over to the window and put my hand against the glass. "It really is beautiful up here.. I wish we could just stay like this forever.." I said as I looked over my shoulder trying to gauge how he felt. Masaomi was looking at me as he sat on the edge of the bed covered only by a sheet. "I do too.." he smiled and walked up behind me embracing me in a way only Masaomi could. I closed my eyes just enjoying his embrace until we heard the doorbell ring.

"Room service! We brought up the breakfast you ordered.." They said through the door and Masaomi went to grab his robe. "I'll get it." I teased as I opened the door and took the tray from the room service waiter. She smiled at me and Masaomi rushed over with a cash tip before shutting the door quickly. "I completely forgot I ordered breakfast.." He murmured looking embarrassed that someone may have seen us having sex. I just giggled and walked over to the small kitchen area in the room. There was a corner bench that overlooked the city with a table in front of it. I put the tray down on the table and bounced onto the bench so that there would be enough room for Masaomi. "You look so cute Imouto you're gonna give me a sweet tooth just by watching you." he chuckled as he slid in next to me and wrapped his arm around my shoulders pulling me into his side. "I got your favorite.. Waffles with strawberries." he smiled and opened the lid. I picked up a strawberry and brought it to my mouth and groaned at the taste. "So good.." I whimpered as the taste flowed into my mouth. "Let me taste.." his voice barely above a whisper when he captured my lips and ran his tongue into my mouth to steal my strawberry. He pulled away and licked his lips "Mmm you are right its good." he said with a sultry smile. "Hey! That was my strawberry!" I tried to protest but my cheeks were flushed to the point I probably looked like a strawberry myself. He nuzzled against my forehead and smiled. "Sorry you make me want to do naughty things.." he whispered into my ear before he took a swig of his coffee. "Have any plans today Yui?" Masaomi asked, in a tone that made it obvious he was hoping to spend the rest of the day with me. "I do.. Before all this happened I made plans with Louis." I felt kinda guilty but the plans were made months ago. I didn't want to call to cancel just because I was enjoying my time with Masaomi. I could see the disappointment in his face but he quickly hid it from his face by kissing my forehead. "It's okay Ema.. You have no reason to feel bad. Just promise me you'll shower with me after we finish breakfast and I'll let you off the hook." he smiled trying to ease my guilt. He was playing with my hair as he read the latest news on his phone. As I finished my breakfast he was humming a song from the play we watched last night. I closed my eyes and rested my head on his shoulder just wanting to enjoy the few moments we had left dedicated to just us. He was my first date and he had set the bar incredibly high.. I wasn't sure if anyone would even be able to come close to it but I was excited at the prospect of what was to come next. "Shower time?" he asked as he nuzzled the top of my head which pulled me back to reality. "Yes lets!" I said with a smile. Suddenly I heard a ding come from my purse and I went over to check it to see if Louis had messaged me.

**Text Message**

**Hikaru: How did the date go? Mother is worried she didn't receive a call and I want to make sure your maiden hood is still intact. **

**Ema: It was paradise and my maiden hood was very much taken. Sorry to worry you mother. 3**

I heard Masaomi chuckle behind me. "Sorry I didn't mean to invade your privacy but I couldn't help it once I saw that it was Hikaru.. How about we do this too.." before I could respond Masaomi had taken my phone and was kissing me passionately. I could hear the camera click on my phone. He pulled away from me and sent a picture of him kissing me to Hikaru and himself. "Masaomi!" I blushed at the idea of anyone else seeing him kiss me that way but it also felt incredibly natural for him. Was he always this way? Or was he trying to show me he could be playful like his brothers too. "Sorry not sorry, I was going to get a picture of us like that anyways.." he smiled and pulled me into the bathroom. I could hear my phone dinging like crazy and I knew Hikaru was blowing up my phone because of the picture he just got. I groaned inwardly as Masaomi turned the water on. I slipped my robe off and stepped in not really thinking. I nearly jumped out of my skin when the cold water touched my skin. "So cold!" I squealed and ran into Masaomi who had just taken his robe off. He chuckled and wrapped his arms around me. "You still have to wait for the water to heat up.. Even in a hotel.." he scolded in a playful manner and I just wanted to die from embarrassment. His antics were getting to me and I wasn't sure how to handle it. "I'll stop teasing you if you want." he smiled to himself enjoying the fact that he was frazzling me this easily. "No, I want you to be yourself with me.. If this is you then show me that." I got on my tippy toes and brushed my lips against his before going back into the shower making sure to check that it was warm this time. "You can't just tease me like that and expect to get away with it Ema.." he ran his fingers through my hair and kissed me passionately as the water rushed over our bodies. He ran his hand down my shoulder blades to my ass and back up sending chills throughout my body. "I'd take you again but I don't think you'd be up to your day with Louis if I did.." he teased as he grabbed the body wash and started soaping up my body. He slowly massaged my breasts as he stood behind me and while trailing his hand to my pussy. "But I have to wash you thoroughly.. I dirtied your body this morning ruining my handy work from yesterday.." he whispered in a sultry tone that made my body heat up. His hand slid to my entrance and he slowly entered me just enough to make my body want him again. His hands traveled from my pussy to my ass where he made sure to lovingly wash each cheek. "Masaomi.." I moaned knowing I'd lose my mind if he stopped what he was doing. "If you moan for me like that again I won't let you leave this hotel room today.." he teased before handing me the shampoo so that I could wash my hair. The idea of spending all day in bed with Masaomi was really tempting but I had made plans with Louis already. I tried to get my body to calm down but the view I had in front of me wasn't helping. The water was cascading down Masaomi's body and my eyes were following each drop. He was already slightly hard from teasing me and I wanted to make him feel as good as he made me feel while he washed my body. I ran my hand down his arm and grabbed the soap from his hand. "My turn.." I said in a soft voice as I soaped my hands up. I ran them down his back and then up his chest. Masaomi was watching my every move which made it even more erotic. I could feel his cock twitch against my stomach as I got closer to it. I ran my hands down his thighs making sure not to touch the place he needed me most. He let out a soft moan that made my mind haze over. I wanted to make him moan in pleasure even more. I got on my knees in front of him and looked up at him. His mouth was slightly open as if he was about to say something but it got caught in his throat as soon as I slid his cock into my mouth. He grabbed my hair as if trying to make me stop before giving in as my tongue swept up his length. "Ema.." he moaned as he slowly started to thrust into my mouth. I ran my hand down to my chest and teased my breasts as my tongue rubbed his tip. He jerked his hips at the sensation and I couldn't help but get more excited. Feeling him react to me this way made something in my body sing. I ran my free hand to his balls and started to massage them as I sucked his cock further into my mouth. His hand lovingly caressed my face as his member started to throb. "I'm close Ema.. you don't have to finish me off in your mouth.." he moaned as he tried to warm me to stop but I wanted to taste him. I looked up at him as I plunged him as far into my mouth as I could and that seemed to be his undoing. He grabbed my hair and released into my mouth as he moaned my name. He tasted sweeter than I thought he would. I ran my tongue along his tip as he continued to pulsate in my mouth. He looked down at me as I slipped him out of my mouth. "You don't have to swallow.." he blushed and I giggled slightly before getting up. "Already did.." I teased. We quickly finished our shower after that knowing if we stayed in there much longer we really would stay in the hotel room the rest of the day. I texted Louis the address of the hotel I was at and told him I'd be ready in an hour. "Ema.. I got you one more present. Granted I was hoping to be able to see you in it for the rest of the day.. I'll just have to suffice with some pictures before you go to see Louis." Masaomi said from behind me. He was holding up a bag that contained a pink turtleneck crop top with the shoulders cut out and a pair of high waisted jeans with a pair of pink flats that matched perfectly. "I will be worthy of you one day.." I said before giving him a loving kiss and taking the bag into the bathroom to change. I took my time to freshen up as I found a small pink lipstick in the bottom of the bag. I put it on after I finished blow drying my hair. Masaomi was on the couch in the small living room. "Oh wow.." he said under his breath as he looked up at me. "Stunning as always." he said as he got up and came over to give me a quick kiss. "Don't want to ruin your lipstick." he winked as he teased me and my cheeks flushed. Masaomi made my heart flutter and I wasn't sure how to handle it. "Louis is on his way up.. He called me to let me know." Masaomi's voice trailed off as he looked me over. "I hope you two have fun today." he tried to hide his sadness but it was failing miserably. I stroked his cheek and brought his face down to mine so that I could rest his forehead against mine. "I'm sure I would've had fun with you today too.." I reassured as I ran my thumb over his lips. They looked as puffy as mine which made my heart swell with pride. He had been marked in a small way by my body. "I know." he smiled and kissed me tenderly as the doorbell rang to our hotel room. "Looks like our time is up." he frowned as he went over to the door. "She's all yours Louis." he said with a fake smile as he opened the door. "Thank you Nii-san." Louis said with a smile from ear to ear. Louis looked so amazing with his hair in his signature style with a grey shirt that made his pale skin pop and jeans with a pink hoodie over top. "We match!" I giggled and walked over to Louis to give him a hug. "Yes we do.." he said as he hugged me back. "Masaomi picked out my outfit, what do you think?" I asked as I twirled around. "You have great taste Nii-san. Maybe we should make Ema our personal model and style her together." he teased as Masaomi shook his head at their antics. "I'd rather have Ema be just my model. I don't think I'm capable of sharing her." Masaomi's tone being both playful and stern making it obvious he was talking about more than just clothing. "Shall we get going?" Louis said as he laced my fingers with his. "Yes we have a full day of shopping ahead of us!" I said before I glanced over to Masaomi who was looking at me with conflicting feelings. "I'll see you soon Masaomi." I smiled at him before turning to leave. He grabbed my wrist and tugged me away from Louis. His lips met mine in a tender but passionate kiss as he held me against his body. "I'll have your clothes cleaned and sent over to you.. Until next time princess." he whispered into my ear before letting go of me. Louis looked us over with a confusion as he grabbed my hand again and led me out of the room. My face was still flushed from what had happened as we got into the elevator. "You okay Chii?" Louis asked as he looked over at me while his thumb softly ran up my hand. "Y-yeah.. Just wasn't expecting him to do that in front of you." I couldn't bring myself to look at Louis as I spoke. I wonder how he felt to see one of his brothers kissing me.. I doubt he was thrilled but right now my head was spinning from the last 24 hours of my life.

**Authors Notes**

**Hey everyone! So sorry for such a late update. My life has been flipped upside down just like everyone else's has so I haven't had a ton of free time. I've been having dreams about Diabolik Lovers lately so I started to write some fanfic for that too. Cause writing one fanfic isn't enough for my brain apparently. I just released the first chapter for it. This BC is my first priority though! I plan on trying to get out a chapter every week or two. I hope everyone is safe and thank you once again for reading my story. **


	8. Chapter 7

As Louis and I made our way out of the hotel my head was still spinning from my date with Masaomi. I really wasn't expecting him to treat me that way.. I mean he was always courteous but this was on another level. It felt as though I was his master and it was his duty to serve me. I wasn't sure how I felt about it.. Part of me loved being pampered but I also want a partner that's my equal. Would that ever happen with Masaomi? I'm not sure. I felt Louis softly massaging my hand with his thumb. He could tell I was lost in thought but he didn't want to pressure me into talking about it. He always knew when I needed space. He freely gave it to me even when we were together. "What did you want to shop for today Louis?" I was curious to see what he was looking for. "Oh.. Uh honestly? Nothing." he chuckled before he continued. "I just wanted an excuse to spend time with you.. But now I guess I really don't have to have a reason." he blushed slightly as he looked at me. "Louis.. You never have to make an excuse to spend time with me. I thought you knew that?" I fake pouted and Louis laughed at me. "You're right.. I just.. I can't wait for our date Chii. I've been dreaming about it for years.." he said with a blush on his face. "I can't wait either.. Well since you don't really need to shop is there something else you want to go do?" I asked and his blush got brighter as he thought about what he wanted to do instead. "How about we go to my salon? You've been wanting to color your hair.. So why not do that instead today?" his eyes were beaming with excitement but I felt bad having him work on his day off. "Louis.. I-" he cut me off and started walking towards the direction of his salon "I know what you are going to say.. I love playing with your hair. It does not feel like work. Plus you said it was my choice. So this is what I want." he smiled and I sighed realizing resistance was futile with him once he had his mind set up. As we walked into the salon everyone noticed us holding hands. I was about to pull my hand away when Louis brought it up to his mouth and kissed it. "Don't even think about it.." he whispered in a playful tone. The clients looked at me with jealousy and his employees seemed happy? I honestly couldn't tell Louis brought me back to his VIP client booth before I could really gauge their reactions properly. He ushered me over to the styling chair and put a smock around my neck. "Now.. Chii what should we do to this hair of yours?" I whispered in my ear in a seductive manner. I felt my cheeks flush as I looked at him in the mirror. There was something in the look in his eyes that made my body tingle. "I.. Uhm was thinking of adding some blonde.." I said sheepishly and Louis smiled. "Mmm.. Blonde would be fun.. But I remember you saying you wanted a fun color like all the idols have right now. So how about some light purple? It'll fade pretty quickly so if you don't like it then you'll have your blonde." He winked at me teasingly before he went to mix the hair color. "You know what.. Why not? I was too timid to do it in college.. My school doesn't have any rules against it so might as well do it now." I looked back and saw Louis had already gotten the purple out. I laughed at myself knowing even if I had objected I still would've left here with purple hair.

He quickly sectioned my hair and applied the bleach to the tips so that I could have a soft ombre effect in my hair. The way he played with my hair always gave me goosebumps.. It would send shock waves throughout my body to feel him teasing my hair. It made me wonder if those fingers would send ripples throughout my body while we were intimate. I bit my lip at the thought and Louis caught my eyes in the mirror. When he noticed me biting my lip he smirked at me. "Thinking of something fun Chii?" he teased as he finished applying the bleach. He set a timer and took his gloves off before ushering me out of the styling chair. "I was just thinking about how good it feels to have you play with my hair.." I tried to distance myself from the gutter my mind had found a home in. But it was hopeless when I felt Louis's lips on mine. He was tender but with an aggressive touch that shocked me. I hadn't ever seen Louis date.. To be honest I had always wondered if he was asexual. He never really seemed attracted to anyone. The idea that he was attracted to me had my mind doing a double take. He seemed so out of reach that I had never really contemplated the idea of having him as a partner. He snaked his hands around my waist, one sending shock waves down my back with his soft touches while the other went up my front and went inside my top. My skin was twitching in anticipation of his soft touches against my skin. It felt like the world's softest tickle but the kiss was making my head spin. His tongue massaged mine as I tried to gain some kind of control over my body that he was completely taking over. All of my senses were focused on his touches.. Everywhere he had touched felt like his hand was still there. The phantom sensations were sending me into overdrive. The sensation was new but so familiar at the same time. He broke the kiss and went down to my neck licking up to my ear. "Chii.. You are such a vixen.. How did you hide this side of you for so long?" He asked as his hand went down my leg as he ushered it up to wrap around his hips. I could feel a slight bulge in his pants. I let out a soft moan trying to remember the fact that there are people outside this room.. We aren't truly alone. He kissed down my neck and mewed against my skin as if enjoying the feel of it against his lips. "My rooms soundproof.. You can be as loud as you want." he murmured against my skin right before he bit into my collarbone which sent waves of pain through my body but his soothing tongue instantly washed that sensation away. The moan that escaped my lips surprised me as I glanced over at the mirror. Louis was watching us.. He had seen every movement I was making in reaction to his touches. The blush on my face and the smeared lipstick on his lips gave me chills. I didn't think I was a voyeur.. But after seeing that I could understand the thought of just watching.. I could watch Louis tease me until my vision blurred. Louis turned us so that I was facing the mirror and he got behind me. He brought my hands to the small counter in front of the mirror. "Hold onto it for me Chii.." he whispered as he brought his hands up my leg sending waves of pleasure through my system. He was delicate but aggressive. "Too bad you aren't in a dress.. Then I could've easily gotten to this.." His hand rubbed my pussy through my jeans as our eyes met in the mirror. I let out a moan as I watched him lick his lips. Before anymore happened the timer went off. A disappointed sigh escaped my lips. Louis looked at me and chuckled. "Don't worry darling.. I'm nowhere near done with you." His voice made my whole body swoon in excitement.

When he started to wash my hair I felt myself getting more and more excited. He was slowly massaging my head but all I could think about was what they would feel like inside me.. Or just teasing my body like he did earlier. I could feel my whole body starting to flush with anticipation. When did I become this insatiable? I knew I had a high sex drive.. But even getting my hair washed is making me wet. I was trying to bring myself out of the lustful haze when Louis leaned down to capture my lips. This time he had situated himself between my legs and he was grinding himself against me. "Louis.." I moaned as I ran my hands into his hair as I wrapped a leg around his waist trying to get him as close to me as possible. He let out a moan as I ran my fingers through his hair and kissed his neck. "I've dreamed about this so many times.. Is this really reality.." Louis said in a panting voice as he locked eyes with me. I smiled and licked his lips teasingly. "Does it feel real?" I asked as I tried to contain myself. "This feels better than any dream I've ever had.." he smiled as he pulled me out of the chair and put me back in the styling chair. "It's so hard to hold myself back.." he whispered as he applied the lavender color to my hair. "You don't have to.." I whispered back as if we were having some forbidden conversation. "I know.. But I want our first time to be when it's just been us that day.." Louis's eyes looked somewhat upset as he spoke. A pang of guilt hit me when I realized what he was talking about.. He just saw his brother kiss me today.. Was he worried I'd compare him to Masaomi? I felt myself feeling somewhat sick to my stomach as I thought about it. He saw a woman he loves kiss someone else.. And heard he saw that she loves that person. I felt the tears well up in my eyes as I thought about how he must be feeling. "Chii.. What's wrong?" Louis had finished applying the purple and swiftly took his gloves off so that he could wipe the tears rolling down my cheeks. "I'm so sorry.. I didn't even think about the fact that we just left the hotel room Masoami and I had spent the night in.. Of course you wouldn't want to be with me right after.. Well right after I was with someone else." I felt my voice quiver as the tears streamed down my cheeks. Louis gave me a soft smile and pulled me out of the chair only to be brought over to the couch to sit on his lap. "Chii.. I'd be lying if I said seeing one of my brothers being intimate with you didn't bother me.. But to say that is the reason I don't want to touch it isn't exactly accurate.. I would take you right now here on this couch.. But I didn't want to overwhelm you. You have 11 men trying to date you at the exact same time.." he paused his speech to give me a quick kiss on the cheek and forehead before he continued. "All of which love you with their entire beings.. As much as I want to say I love you more I don't think that's true. We all love you the best we can and in different ways. The reason I'm holding myself back is because I don't want you to feel bad for being intimate with both Masaomi and me on the same day.. I know you and you'll feel guilty that you didn't give us both a fair shot if we had sex today." I felt myself start to calm down as Louis softly stroked my back and I rested my head on his shoulder completely oblivious to the fact that I was getting purple on his pink hoodie and on my shirt. He smiled and kissed my forehead. "Thank you nii-san.." I closed my eyes and just melted into his embrace. Louis always made me feel safe and nurtured.. When I was younger I thought he only saw me as a little sister he needed to protect. But now I feel like that was how he showed his love for me. He knew I wasn't ready for intimacy so he protected me from it. Even if that meant denying his own feelings. We sat in comfortable silence before the timer went off again once again meaning I needed a rinse. When I got up I realized that I had gotten dye on not only myself but Louis as well. "Oh my god! Louis! You should have told me I completely ruined your hoodie." I groaned as I thought about how much he probably spent on it. "Chii.. It's okay plus it's now a reminder of the day we spent together." He squeezed my hand as he led me back to the wash basin. I tried to convince him to let me get it dry cleaned but he wasn't about to let that happen. He styled my hair into long curls and fixed my makeup so that no one outside would notice I had cried my eyes out in here. "Chii.. You may be my favorite masterpiece.." He smiled as he played with the curls in my hair. "You are a magician like always.. My hair only cooperates for you." I smiled at him as he laced his fingers into my hair and pulled me into a kiss. It was magnificently sweet just like him.

After that he brought me to my apartment in his car. We exchanged a quick goodbye kiss before I went inside. My heart felt like it was in free fall. I knew I loved all of my brothers.. But having to pick someone at this end of this process was going to rip me apart. I knew that no matter who I picked I'd be breaking the rest of their hearts. I plopped onto the bed after feeding Juli his dinner. There was a note from Azusa saying he had fed Juli last night. He still left me notes even though he had texted me about it prior to my date.. I guess Masaomi had told him that I wouldn't be home and someone needed to take care of Juli. Honestly part of me was wondering if it had been better to just keep my feelings under wraps forever.. But if they felt the same way I had all these years.. At some point someone else would have cracked and told me how they felt.. Right? Maybe not.. With my brain swimming with what ifs I got next to no sleep. I looked at my phone and saw there were messages from almost every brother.. I really just didn't want to deal with it right now. "Juli.. Can we just run away? That seems like a good decision right now." I joked as he pranced over to me to give me his morning kisses. He nuzzled his nose against mine and gave me a small smile. "Chii you can do this.. I know you can. Even though it's hard for you at the end of all this you will know who you should be with or you'll know that you shouldn't be with any of them.." his voice trailed at the end as if he wanted me to just stay single. I laughed at the idea that Juli was maybe jealous of my brothers.. He is just a squirrel after all. "Thank you Juli.. You always help me think things through." I nuzzled him and rolled over in my bed deciding today was just going to be a lazy nap day.

**Authors Notes:**

Hello lovelies! It's been a while.. Not really a planned break but I am back with a new chapter. These past few months have been a roller coaster. Ended up having emergency vascular surgery, dealt with an infection related to that and then had pain med shortages because of Covid. So I've been feeling pretty rough.. While also having to become a first grade teacher over night for one of the kids I am the nanny of. Lol Teachers seriously don't get paid enough.. Trying to come up with a lesson plan has been an adventure in itself. Hope everyone reading this is having a better 2020 than I am. Or at the very least that this story helps you forget those troubles while you read it. 3 I am hoping to get back to regular updates but I'll likely be having another surgery soon so we shall see. Don't worry this story isn't dropped. I love my boys too much not to share my smutty mind about them with you all. 3 As always thank you for reading!


End file.
